Ask the flock
by Don't Shoot the Puppy
Summary: Ask the flock! T for now, but it really depends on the questions.
1. Chapter 1

**Ask the flock!**

**I will try and get the questions done!**

**Max: And he bird-napped us to do it.**

**Iggy: **_**Yippee.**_

**Fang: *Glares***

**Nudge: Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah...**

**Gazzy: Headache...**

**Angel: Why us?**

**Total: Because our life's one giant soap opera.**

**Me: Fang seems to be at a loss for words.**

**Fang: *Glares***

**Me: Luckily, I've learnt to ignore everything around me****.**

**Fang: *Glares***

**Me:**

**Max: Give it up Fang.**

**Me: T T**

**Max: *Glares***

**Nudge: Blah *you get the point***

**Angel: *Listening intensely***

**Me: So review me to ask- Hey, what are you doing with those wires?**

**Iggy and Gazzy: Nothing?**

**Max: Bomb! Bad! *Smashes it with magically appearing mallet***


	2. Chapter 2

From Fanglover.

Fang: *Grimace*

Does total get sick from eating chocolate?

Max: We don't let him have any...for this exact reason.

Has Fang ever influenced Angel to cut herself?

Fang: How the heck could I influence her to cut herself?

Angel: Must...stop...blood...

Fang: o O

Max: Fang! *Punches*

Umm...what's the weirdest thing Iggy's ever seen?

Iggy: Define 'seen'.

Max: Seen as in 'I see blackness all say long so that's obviously my answer'.

Iggy: Umm, no there was that time when I took a wrong turn in the house...

Angel: Ew!

Fang: We warned Ella to repaint her walls something less...white.

Why doesn't Angel go rule her own flock of flying fish under the sea?

Angel: Because I'm not that weird.

Nudge: Plus, if it was fish, wouldn't it be a school of fish, not a flock of fish. That reminds me of finding Nemo, where the start of all their troubles was...

Max: *Whispers* Fang! What did you do with the duct tape?

Fang: The question is 'What did she do with it?'

Where do Iggy and Gazzy hide their bombs?

Max: Lord knows.

Gazzy: And so do us! It's in the cud-board under the stairs!

Iggy: Dude, Max was watching.

*Distant sound of shattering bombs*

Iggy: That's the end of that.

Gazzy: *Pouts*

Who! I'm on a roll now!

Fang: We feel happy for you.

Why don't the others record Nudge's rambling and then force her to listen to it for hours tp teach her a lesson?

Max: Toilet paper teach her a lesson? No thanks, we already potty trained her.

Rest of Flock: *Face palm*

What tattos did each flock member get?

Max: I'm sorry, but Fang's here right now, so we haven't got to the sixth book yet.

Rest of the flock: *Confused looks*

Why Is Max afraid of pink rubber thingys?

Max: Must...stay...away...from...pink...rubber...thingies...at...the...end...of...the...pencils...

Angel: When'd Max get textmakerendthingyaphobia?

Rest of the Flock who aren't having a mental breakdown: *Confused glances*

Angel: Afraid of pencils. Duh.

Rest of the Flock who aren't having a mental breakdown: *Shrug*

thats enough for now dontcha think? bye!

**That's it for now folks. Don't know what time it is where you are now, but for me it's 1:20 am.**

**I was falling asleep to Green Day, then a review snaps me awake. Grr.**


	3. Chapter 3

Fr

Fanglover:

Fang: *Grimace*

lol! That was super fast! And it was a typo! TO teach her a lesson. TO! Not tp!

Iggy: Uhh...how do we respond to this?

Max: Just walk away...

**Lol. Sorry.**


	4. Chapter 4

Fanglover18

Uh..That wasn't a question! I had to go to take care of my neighbors cats.

Iggy: That explains a lot.

Total: I hate cats, why did you have to take care of them?

Total, do you like cats?

Max: See above.

No, not up, in the sky, on the screen.

What are Max's allergies?

Max: I have allergies? I've got phobias, if that's what you mean.

Fang: Eraser.

Max: Aaaaiiiieeee!

Do any of the flock have allergies?

Fang: Max.

Angel: You didn't mind it when-

Fang: Shut it.

Max: *Pouts* **Hey guys, I really don't want any PDA in this chapter, so, shut up!**

Does fang really have dirty thoughts about spongebob?

Fang: *Sarcasm* Yes, I imagine a sponge *Censored*

Max: *Gasp* Fang, there are children around; this is no time to confess you're love for a certain cartoon sponge.

Angel: *Whispers to others* He had that thought before, but not about spongebob. **Guys, it's T!**

Oh ya this is b4 fang but still answer the q!

Max: Step away from the creepy girl guys...answer the what now?

Nudge: Max, it means question, but shortened.

Max: *Realization*

Nudge: And then you've got the *Rambles*

Max: Fang, Duct tape, now.

Does Angel have nightmares about flying purple pigs?

Angel: Not anymore.

Everyone else: o O

Does Gazzy even have a sense of smell?

Gazzy: They thought it was a hindrance to my skill, so they took it away. I grew up a smell-less child.

Max: A sob story worthy of the X-Factor.

Is Nudge really a robot in discuise?

Iggy: She never pauses to take a breath when rambling.

Nudge: *Glares from behind her newly duct-taped mouth*

idk how 2 spell that sry.

Max: That's been noticed.

Fang: *Is trying to find something that'll stop Max being rude on internet*

Have any of you fallen asleep in bird poop?

Max: I find this offensive.

Do you secretly crave for birdseed?

Max: I crave for you to go away.

Fang: *Is searching more frantically*

Do you build giant nests?

Max: The question is how big a nest has to be before it is proclaimed 'big'. I've got a small one in the back garden.

Fang: *Gives up and kisses her* **PDA! PDA! You guys are in so much trouble!**

Max: *Is shocked into silence*

Answer these questions straight! no avoidence! I want the truth the whole truth and nothing but the truth ya hear? er read...

Iggy: Yes Sarge! *Mock solute* *Whispers* were any of you listening?

Everyone but Max: *Shakes Head*

**Please don't take this offensively!**

**Review! Otherwise this story, er, random thing, won't continue!**


	5. Chapter 5

Xxforreststarxx

hellos flock!

Max: Hey.

Fang:...

Iggy: More questions?

Nudge: Why us?

Gazzy: Cause some loony author birdnapped us.** They're so in for it!**

Angel: Hi!

Questions: Is Fang emo?

Max: We think so.

Fang: *Rolls eyes*

Has Fang secretly been hiding a pet hawk?

Max: Hey, emo boy, where'd you hide the hawk?

Fang: *Is confused*

Iggy: Clearly, no.

How long can Nudge go singing 'The Song That Gets On Everybody's Nerves'?

Iggy: We don't want to find out, Nudge is annoying enough, but with Song That Gets On Everybody's Nerves'? No way.

Can Gassy dance the Spongebob?

Gazzy: What's the Spongebob?

Why is Max such a lousy cook?

Max: I resent that!

**Sorry for the awful chapter, but I'm half asleep.**

**And reading 'neverending things', seriously, that thing ruins my emotions. It's not bad though.**


	6. Chapter 6

*laughs evilly* hey why don't you guys incapacitate him and leave, he is a "fragile" human...I'm hyper!

Me: I have the power of Fanfiction.

Does Max have to eat a ton a chocolate before she can fly really fast or is she naturally high on life like me?

Max: Yes, I eat a lot of chocolate and crash halfway because of a cramp.

Fang: Yes.

Max: *Glares*

Why don't the flock change their names every once in a while?

Iggy: That'd get confusing.

Nudge was saying that she sometimes wishes her name was fancier, and then she really could be Krystal.

Iggy: Is this a question?

Where is Akila?

Max: A doggy's gotta do what a doggy's gotta do.

Everyone else: *Grimaced*

**s not bad though.**


	7. Chapter 7

Fanglover18

Fang: *Grimace*

:P I love dogs! Total you rock! These are all for you!

Max: Way to boost his ego.

Total: Finally, someone who recognises my greatness!

Max: *Rolls eyes*

Would you find it offensive if someone gave you a bone or a rubber ball or would you like it?

Total: Rubber ball *Wags tail* where? Did I just say that out loud?

Max: Yes total, yes you did.

Do you use a toilet or go outside?

Total: Do you really want to know?

You're a weird human-like dog.

Total: You'll rue the day you messed with total the man dog!

Do you sniff at stuff that isn't really there?

Total: Must...stop...sniffing...

Do you lie in doorways or walk right in front of people?

Total: Neith-

Max: Don't listen to him, he gets in the way more than Fang!

Fang: o.O

Do you howl or just bark?

Total: Arrf?

What's your favourite play?

Total: Macbeth. The play is well layed out and-hey, what are you guys doing-

Max: *Hides bag behind her back, and acts like everything's normal. Pfft* what are you looking at?

What is your favourite place besides Paris?

Flock: We're sorry, but total is unable to respond right now. Please leave a message after the beep.

Total: Mmmmph, hrmkdr.

Do you like Nudges fashion Magazines?

Total: Umph, trighrd.

Max: Shut up!

Do you find it Ironic that you can fly when a terriers natural instinct are to dig?

Total: Eee,nick.

Max: *Gives up*

How do you hide your wings? It's not like you wear a windbreaker, do you?

Max: We force him into a princess outfit every day.

Total: hnhbsycsbbbbcjnshdbcj!

Do you eat a ton too?

Total: Hreftmay.

Max: We don't feed him much, and we don't care to find out.

Do you find these questions offensive? If so, why?

Total: *Struggles out* I don't find these questions offensive. I find them pointless, but I'm happy to have such an avid admirer.

Do you chase your tail or is it below your level?

Total: *Is outraged* Why would I do such a thing...

Max: Get him now.

Do you like it when Angel rubs your belly?

Total: ngjhnvbjhnv.

Angel: He says yes.

Do you think I'm sounding like Nudge?

Iggy: You're not that bad.

Do you like me? I hope you do!

Me: Are you asking me, or them?

Bye! And dude! Stop quoting everything I say! Just the questions! Bye for real now!

Max: Who do you think she was talking to?

Iggy: Lord knows...

**Total Translation:**

**Mmmmph, hrmkdr: L.A.**

**Umph, trighrd: Noooooo!**

**Eee, nick: I'm unique.**

**hnhbsycsbbbbcjnshdbcj!: It's condescending.**

**Hreftmay: Scoff myself like a pig? Please.**

**I've got one person reviewing me over and over again. Someone...out there...help me!**


	8. Chapter 8

*laughs evily* ...yes I am reviewing repeatedly but Im bored! btw I was asking total if he liked me not you! This is not a question! Don't respond 2 it!

Max: Who is the 'you' in btw I was asking total if he liked me not you! **(she was talking to me not you, guys).**

Total: Uhh, sure *Whispers* I always wonder who she talks to.

Iggy: Beats me.

**Sorry, but I think it's hilarious when you tell me not to respond to stuff.**

**I also like getting on peoples nerves.**


	9. Chapter 9

Szynkaiboczek

I loove it

Does Fang snore when he sleeps.

Max: Yes. **(If I was an idiot, I'd question how she knows that, but, oh well)**

Iggy: How do you know that Max? **(Idiot)**

Max: *Clocks him*

Smartiful

DEAR IGGY!

Whats it like to be blind?

Iggy: Dark.

Max: Even I know that, and I didn't pay attention in lessons.

If I was blind I wouold probably freak becasue I HATE being sneaked up on.

Max: Tell me about it.

Are you still making bombs?

Iggy: She confiscated all my bomb materials yesterdayL.

Cus thats awesome.

Iggy: Uhh, ok.

I think we could be like BFF's!

Iggy: I don't.

We could go skydiving

Iggy: A bit redundant.

(always wanted to do that)

Gazzy: That's nice.

except for the parachute, you could catch me and fly me down to safety!

Iggy: No, I wouldn't know where you were, and you'd go splat.

You could also teach me how to make bombs and stuff!

Max: One Gazzy's bad enough.

Gazzy: ;)

I could so hang out with you!

Iggy: I'm not so sure.

TTYL

Max: What?

~smartiful your BFF

Max: When'd this happen?

Flock: *shrug*

DEAR FANG,

Fang: Oh noL.

HI! Your Blog is like, wicked!

Fang: I get that a lot.

Do you style your hair?

Max: Do we even get hair gel on the run?

Some people see you as a player.

Max: Ye-

Fang: *Kisses her, to get her to shut up*

Max: *In shock*

Do you think of yourself as a player?

Fang: Uhh...

Is it true you really have a thing for redheads?

Iggy: No, he does it to make Max jealous.

Fang: *Glares*

Max: *Too shocked to hear*

Does Angel creep you out?

Nudge: She creeps us all out. No offence Angel. Oh, that reminds me of Edward from the Twilight movie, the one who could read min-

Iggy: *Duct tapes*

Or are you just used to her creepiness?

Fang: No one could get used to that.

See you later Fang!

~smartiful your biggest Fang-girl

DEAR ANGEL

What's the juiciest secret you know?

Angel: I don't have one, after Max and Fang got together.

~smartiful, who thinks your creepy

Angel: I'll get you for that one T.T

DEAR MAX

If you had a kid what would you name it?

Iggy: Tooth.

Max: *Is shocked out of shock?* *Glares*

I know what I would name it if I were you, but I am just dying to know!

Max: If you were me you wouldn't be you.

Flock: *Is confused*

How fast can you fly again?

Max: Ahh the ever going speed limit. Fast enough to cross ten American states in twenty seconds.

FANG AND IGGY ARE MINE! You get Dylan.

Max: I don't care about Iggy, Fang's my boyfriend **(That was hard to write) **and who is Dylan? **(Guys, I'm trying to forget about Dylan and the horrid book Fang right now, so please, stop writing about it to me)**

DEAR GAZZY?

Gazzy: Why has that got a question mark?

Does your stomach hurt?

Gazzy: What gives you that idea?

Max: Weird girl.

Maybe you should get that checked.

Gazzy: *Mimics announcer's voice* Repeat, I do not have stomach problems, repeat, I do not have stomach problems.

No one should be able to make anyone pass out by THAT!

Gazzy: By what?

DEAR NUDGE, ANGEL, AND ELLA

Max: Dear lord, don't start them off.

We should soooo go shopping! I need a new pair of shoes!

NUDGE, ANGEL, AND ELLA: I know, but Max won't let us get any. She said something about 'you set out to get one, you come back with a hundred each'. What ever, see ya girl!

Jaywing

Hey i reviewed and you won't answer my questions: /

Max: It's hard to keep track of our adoring fans.

Fang: *Rolls eyes*

Anyway this story is so funny.

Max: Uhh, thank you.

More questions: does total secretly have a best friend that's a cat?

Total: No, of course not.

Angel can answer that one for him.

Angel: Yes, it's kinda a love hate relationship.

Are total and Akila ever gonna have puppies?

Max: They haven't even gotten married yet!

Why doesn't angel use her mind control powers to become leader of the flock/world?

Angel: I got over that obsession a while ago.

Max: After several therapist and a Spaniard one who wasted away a year before telling us 'No hablo Ingles'. It was very sad. Hey Angel, what is that?

Angel: And with this remote, I can send a missile into the ranks of the American arm- Hey Max!

Max: *Shakes head* Girl, when we get home, I'm getting you a therapist.

Angel: No, not another one!

*Flashback*

Therapist: And when'd your overwhelming need to take over the world start?

Angel: I guess it started when I grew up in a dog crate...

Therapist: o.O.

*End flashback*

Iggysgrl4eva970

I haz some questions!

Max: Oh, joy.

-How do Iggy and Fang feel about Figgy?

Iggy: We deny its existence.

-How does Fang feel about Fangel?

Fang: Slightly depressed.

-Has Angel ever caught Fang having dirty thoughts about Spongebob?

Angel: I've caught him having dirty thoughts about Max.

Max: *Smacks Fang upside the head*

Fang: *Is rubbing cheek* I thought she'd feel flattered.

-Max, what would u do if you caught Iggy and Fang making out?

Max and Fang and Iggy: It wouldn't happen.

-Fang, are you secretly gay?

Fang: I'm dating Max, so...

-Iggy, what would you do if I randomly hugged you?

Iggy: I'd kill you.

-Iggy, would you like it if I randomly hugged you?

Iggy: See above.

-Nudge, do you have a crush on Fang? (The manga implies it)

Nudge: I think of him as an older brother, so ew. Oh that reminds me of- *Is duct taped*

Max: *Holding tape* This thing does wonders.

-Angel, have you ever influenced Fang to cut himself?

Fang: *Scars on wrist* I wondered where I got these...

-Max, what would you do if you caught Fang making out with Angel?

Max: I'd kill Fang, and, thinking she was being assaulted, I'd comfort her.

-Iggy, do you secretly want love?

Iggy: Everyone does. Including Fang, and his girl kept running away.

-Do you all think I'm a very weird person?

Max: We think all of you are.

-Fang, do you have dirty thoughts about Max?

Angel: Ye-

Fang: Shh!

Bye now!

Max: Thank god.

plz use these!

**Heh, heh, I will.**

xxForreststarxx

Yay, thank you!

Max: You're welcome?

I think fang is lying... :)

Max: I forget, what is it he was lying about? Ohh, that reminds me. *Jumps Fang* Where'd you hide the razors emo boy?

Fang: *Is scared*

Update soon please, sorry I'm out of questions -_-

Max: We aren't.

**Max clocked me yesterday...then realized I had Harry Potter put up a magic barrier on the house. No bird-kids getting in, or out.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yippee, I'm back.**

Fanglover18

Fang: *Grima-*

Hmmm...let me think...For start, Fang, you can stop grimacing at my penname.

Max: I thougth this was a question and answer fic, not a order and obey fic.

Fang: I'll take it under advisement.

It refers to a kitten (my best friends) that I practically raised since he was a week old because he and his siblings were being fostered by my freinds family and I pretty much live at their house.

Max: How can you 'pretty much live at their house? You either do or you don't.

He is the awesomest kitten in the world and my bff.

Max: And your bff what?

(My mom and brother are allergic to cats :( *sob*)I love HIM and thought it was ironic with this.

Iggy: A sob story worthy of the X-factor 'I'm here to get money enough so that my mum and brother no longer have their allergies and can see my best friend's kitten.

I do think your awesome though.

Max: I know.

Flock: *Rolls eyes*

And Total, don't be offended, Fang is my favorite cat but cats still dont nearly live up to dogs.

Total: I'm touched.

I'm wearing a "Puppies aren't products! Stop puppy mills, adopt a shelter pet!" T so cut me some slack.

Flock: That is so sad T.T

Hey, why don't you guys fight for animals and beat up people who run puppy mills or dog fighting rings and help abused animals?

Max: That'll just encourage them to not get caught. You'd need to take everyone out at the same time, and even then people in later generations would continue the work. It's impossible to stop any crime without it being continued later on. Criminals are usually encouraged by things that happened in their past, thinking they can either make someone who was ashamed to have been your friend, and/or relative proud of them, or to get revenge on who made their life miserable. Unless we can stop petty fights in scholl or squabbles or all the little things that can make someone's life miserable, we can't stop all the big things l,ike terrorism or anything like that.

That's part of saving the world too.

Max: That we can't do anything about.

Humans are destroying the world.

Max: I got that.

We shouldn't be killed off like Itex thought though, but we should be punished. At least those who do wrong.

Fang: So what do we do, round them all up in a square and say 'You shall all die today'?

Max: The fact that they probably won't comply is one thing, the fact that we won't be able to find them is another.

There are plenty of things you can do while staying low key, you don't have to be spokes kids. Will you?

Angel: Will we what? I'm the mind reader and I'm confused.

For me? Can't you guys be serious sometimes?

Gazzy: I reckon that the bit above was serious.

I know you've been through a lot but other kids have been abused or deprived in other ways?

Max: Abused= pain and hard work. Deprived= of parents, of a home, of food, of water-we got all these things. And we understand it enough to know it can't be stopped. The children won't speak out that they're being abused; for fear that they'll be hurt by the abuser more. We can't round up all the homeless kids on the streets, or those who are being deprived of food and other vital things. We'd have to do that in every city. And there'd still be people who didn't come because they would be scared. I mean, if some stranger walked up to you in a street and said 'come with me, I'll take you to safety' would you believe him?

Couldn't saving the world mean helping to create a better future where humans, animals and nature can live in harmony?

Max: Unfortunately, there'll always be someone who would mess all that up for personal gain.

Nudge: *Is still duct taped*

Please answer this and tell me what you think, then I can come up with some crazier questions for you.

Iggysgrl4eva970

Hi again

Max: Iggy...

Iggy: I'm innocent, don't kill me!

Iggy, What would you do if I threw a spork at you?

Iggy: I'd try to throw it back.

Fang, how would you react if you found out max was your sister?

Fang: I'd go to my room and really start being emo.

Max, what if I said I could see into the future and I saw that Fang gets you pregnant?

Iggy: It was bound to happen eventually. *Is knocked out by frying pan*

Max: *Is holding frying pan* *Tries to look like an innocent angel. And succeeds, but don't tell her that*  
Fang: What did the anger management lessons teach you?

Iggy, are you secretly in love with ella?

Max: Iggy...

Iggy: Heck not again...

Everyone, what would you do if you met more bird kids?

Max: We'd kill them in fear that they'd betray us to the school.

And what if I was one of them and I annoyed you forever?

Max: Remember, bird-kiddies deadie byes.

Why does everyone think fang is emo?

Max: It's his dark complexion.

Why did Sally sell sea shells by the sea shore if you could just pick them up anyway?

Max: Because she was a money craving idiot who picked them all up before we could get them.

Why do people say heads up when you should really put your head down?

Angel: Because they have inner turmoil.

Gazzy, what is the weirdest thing you've ever seen.

Max: His fart mushrooms.

Gazzy: *Looks proud*

Iggy, do you want a taco?

Iggy: Why would I want a taco?

*gives Iggy a taco*

Iggy: Very, uhh, interesting.

Have you ever tried rockstar energy drinks?

Max: Six hyper bird-kids *Shakes head* would be good in a fight, but I feel that one Nudge is bad enough. Five Nudge's and one hyper Nudge would be overkill.

Their yummy

Max: You have grammatical incorrectness.

For revenge have you ever locked someone in a closet with nudge after drinking energy drinks?

Max: No-one deserves to die that way.

Nudge: *Is still duct taped so just flips her off*

What would you do if I stole all your duct tape and gave nudge energy drinks?

Max: We'd get more duct tape. A lot of it.

Peace out,

Max: No, we like peace.

Scarlett :)

TeamFangCuzEdwardIsGross

Fang: I have a team?

Hey flock!

Max- did you tell Fang that you are in love with him yet?

Fang: Max, you're in love with me?

Max: *Glares*

Do you have a secret Fang plushie?

Max: No, they all you destroyed in 'Me, Max and a Dog Kennel'.

What is your favourite book?

Max: That, my friends, is irony.

Fang-I love you lots! I'm your biggest FANGirl!

Fang: Stalker...

Max: Be polite Fang!

Did you start liking Max before the first book?

Fang: Years before.

Do you have dirty thoughts about Max?

Fang: No-

Angel: Yes, unfortunately for the mind reader.

What is your opinion of the manga?

Fang: Unrealistic.

Do you think they make you look hawt?

Fang: They make me look like a girl T.T.

Iggy-Do you watch Mythbusters?

Iggy: Define 'watch'.

Nudge-Do you like Abercrombie and Hollister (cuz i shur don't)?

Nudge: *Is still duct taped*

Angel-Have you ever caught Fang having dirty thoughts about Max?

Angel: *Glares* Unfortunately. He's doing it right now T.T.

Total-I like you! you my fave!

Total: If you like me then at least have the decency to be grammatically correct.

Do you like Milkbones? (i ate one once. they have a strange aftertaste. but they taste all-around good.)

Total: Uhh, yes?

-A$h

Max: You stole that off of Ke$ha.

** bird-kids getting in, or out.**


	11. Chapter 11

Fanglover18

lol! do you guys think I'm crazy?

Max: We think everyone of you is crazy. Period.

I think 1/3 of me is a totally insane psycopath and the rest is slightly more normal and then insane in a totally different way...

Max: So the rest of you isn't insane...but insane?

About me 'pretty much' living at my friend's house, she's my next door nieghbor and I'm at her house almost all the time that she isn't at mine.

Iggy: So you stalk each other? **(Sorry, couldn't resist saying that)**

We've even been mistakin for identical twins because we look so much alike, act so similarly, and are always together.

Max: So this is changed from an 'Order and obey fic' to a 'about my life fic'?

Do you all wish you had more normal lives?

Max: Land of the stupid questions. Guess brid-brain.

Is Total's favorite word 'totally'?

Max: That, my folks, is irony.

Why does Max hate me?

Max: I hate the world for what they did to me.

Fang: And people think I'M emo.

Max: And I don't hate you. I just strongly dislike you.

Does Max hate Sally for selling the shells by the sea shore because then there are none left for her to cut herself with?

Max: Why would I hate a phrase for not giving me something ot cut myself with? *Under breath* stupid Sally and her damn seashells.

Does she accuse Fang of being emo to take attention away from herself?

Iggy: We all think Fang's emo.

Angel: Plus, why else would he write depressing poetry about Max?

Flock: o.O

Fang: *Glares*

Angel: I'm gonna shut up now.

Do you like Evanescence?

Max: Yes.

Fang: No.

Iggy: They're OK.

Nudge: *Is duct taped*

Gazzy: No *Gagging on the inside*

Angel: Yes.

Me: Awesome.

Max: Who are you?

Me: Meep!

Greenday?

Max: Awesome!

Fang: Hell yeah!

Iggy: They're impossible not to like.

Nudge: *Is duct taped*

Gazzy: The whole flock likes them.

Angel: Yeah.

Me: And me!

Max: Get out of here!

WHY IS THE WORLD ROUND?

Max: Because it would be weird any other way!

DON'T YOU FIND THAT DISCRIMINATORY TO OTHER SHAPES?

Max: Can you imagine the world being square. It's the only way that gravity works. Though there may be a square planet out there, it certainly won't have gravity.

Fang: Like a meteor.

Has Max ever really burned cerial?

Max: I've burnt cereal. Not sure about cerial.

And just so you know, this IS an order and obeys fic.

Max: That's where we disagree.

If the flock ordered me to do something, I probably would.

Iggy: Fine, I order you to leave us alone.

**Sry about the possible rudeness!**


	12. Chapter 12

Death Waters

Max,

Max: Hello.

Why are you denying your love for Fang?

Max: I love Fang *Acts surprised*

Fang: *Thinks she's serious* *Goes to be REALLY emo in his room*

Max: Wait, Fang, I wasn't being serious!

Is it because he's emo?

Iggy: He is if Max rejects him.

Fang,

Iggy: Fang is occupied with being emo in his room because Max rejected him, please leave a message after the tone *Beep*

I am your BIGGEST Fang-girl! I have dreams about you...*sighs dreamily*

Iggy: That doesn't sound stalker like at all.

Gazzy: *Is choking on his food*

Do you love me?

Angel: From what I'm hearing, which is that he's making out with Max *Causing Gazzy to start pretending to be sick* I _highly _doubt that.

Do you love me enough to cheat on Max?

Gazzy: *Chokes more*

Angel: See above.

Iggy,

Iggy: Uh oh.

If I made you a super duper luper bomb to blow up the whitecoats that made you blind, would you be my butler?

Iggy: I already did that. *Mischievous grin*

Are you secretly in love with Total?

Iggy: How could I possibly be in love with Total?

'Cause you make an amazing couple!

Iggy: *Copies Gazzy*

Ella,

Ella: *Is pushed into our universe by the awesome powers of fanfiction* Where am I?

Angel: In the home of a maniacal author who is making us answer questions from Fans.

Ella: Oh. So nothing unusual?

Angel: *Shakes head*

Do you ever get jealous of Max's wings?

Ella: What's not to be jealous about?

Are you really that sweet girl who is Max's little sister, or are you a devil inside?

Ella: Creepy girl...

Nudge,

Nudge: *Is listening to 'Teardrops fall on my duct tape'*

Why do you talk so much?

Nudge: *Is pointing to duct tape*

Why don't you just rip off the duct tape?

Nudge: *Tries to rip off duct tape* *Realises it is the super sticky version*

Gazzy,

Gazzy: Finally!

Have you ever thought about being a rockstar? You know, with long pink hair, and a star shaped electric guitar?

Gazzy: Uhh, no...

Is it true you have a weird craving for peanuts?

Gazzy: Where'd you get that from? God, first time I get questions and they're super weird.

Do you ever fart in your sleep?

Gazzy: *Blushes*

Angel,

Angel: I know what you're thinking.

Just so you know, I HATE you in the fifth book! How could you be so...devilish? (Is that even a word?)

Angel: Because being an Angel is so cliché. *Whispers* At least she hasn't seen me in the sixth T.T. That wasn't actually what I did, but James Patterson just had to have a plot twist.

Do you like bunnies? You seem like the type to like bunnies! I like bunnies!

Angel: Bunnies!

Total,

Total: About time.

Ella: Are the questions always so random?

Angel: Afraid so.

Akila said you're stupid. How do you feel about that?

Total: Ho-how dare she! She mustn't question my rule!

Ella: He has a rule?

Angel: *Shrugs*

Akila,

Akila: *Is magically pulled into this universe by doggy-fiction!* Bark!

Total said you're stupid. How do you feel about that?

Akila: Growl...

Okay, that's all for now! But I WILL be back! Oh, yes, I will! *insert evil laugh here*

Akila: Arf, arf!

Hi Flock

Ella: And me!

Akila: Arf!

So Fang do you know you look like Kanda from -man my friends and I think you're his twin what do you think?

Fang: *Is too busy making out with Max to respond*

Max have you heard Can't be tamed by Miley Cyrus, have you seen the music video what do you think of it?

Flock: *Watches video* *Bursts out laughing*

Iggy: *In between laughter* that is so freaking funny! I can just imagine Max doing that! Angel showed me the video that is so freaking hilarious. I'm sure Fang wouldn't mind seeing Max like tha- *is knocked out by frying pan*

Max: *Hides frying pan behind back* Oops.

Total I had a doggy like you when I was little his name was Hextor.

Total: Hextor! Buddy!

Max: What's that about?

Fang: *Finally responds for the whole thing!* Dunno.

Okay chow 4 now

Max: I guess...


	13. Chapter 13

TeamFangCuzEdwardIsGross

Hi! Back again!

Max- I pride myself in being ungrammatically (sp?) correct.

Max: Good for you.

Do you like Harry Potter?

Max: I like X-Men.

Do you like X-Men?

Max: See above.

I think they're a lot like you.

Max: I sincerely hope not.

Fang- Yes, Fang. You have a team.

Fang: Yay?

In my opinion, screw Edward!

Fang: We got that.

I've got a not-emo bird-kid!

Fang: Please don't tell me she's talking about me.

I think they make you look hawt in the manga.

Fang: *Gulps*

How much do you hate Dylan?

Fang: *Goes to one side of the room* From here *Goes to the other side of room* to here on a scale of 'I love him' to 'I want to rip his throat out. The bigger the distance, the more it gets to the latter.

Iggy- All right then.

Iggy: Why do I fell so afraid?

Do you "listen" to Mythbusters?

Iggy: I like the explosions.

I like that show.

Iggy: Good for you.

They're lucky. They get to blow stuff up and hurt Buster the Crash-Test Dummy.

Iggy: Buster! Get away from the house! No!

Nudge- Why don't you just rip off the duct tape?

Nudge: *Points to label* *Label: Super sticky. Do not use on skin, as it may peel the skin off when removing*

And, again: Do you like Abercrombie and Hollister?

Nudge: *Squeals frantically, and nods*

Max: Even when duct taped, that girl still manages to make noise

Gazzy- Do you like Tacos? Burritos? Enchiladas? I love Mexican food.

Gazzy: Never tried them. Max says I'm not allowed, or to do it when they aren't there.

Angel- I feel sorry for you, having to live with that all day.

Angel: You have no idea.

What is the weirdest thing you've heard while reading someone's mind?

Angel: Someone going 'brains, brains!' in their head. They then tried to attack me.

Total- Answer my previous question! Do you like Milkbones?

Total: I feel offended that you think I'd stoop that low.

Ella: I feel lonely.

Akila: Bark!

-A$h

(And yes Max. I did steal that from Ke$ha. But she's a stoned **, so I make it look cooler.)

Max: Point you have there.

Hi again!

Max: Weren't we just done with you?

I'm so full of questions!

Max: Oh, no.

Max- Stop denying you're undying love for Fang!

Fang: She admitted it. Five seconds after I admitted mine to her.

Max: You admitted your undying love to yourself? WTF?

Do you think I'm weird?

Max: Anyone without wings is weird. **(I resent that)**

Fang- Hm... I can't think of a good question...

Fang: Thank god.

Oh yeah! Have you read my fic "Maximum Ride Book 7?" Do you like it?

Fang: No. Don't know.

Iggy- Why do you like bombs?

Iggy: I like them because I can hear the explosions, which are awesome. And destructive.

Do you, like, have an emotional disorder or something?

Iggy: *Eyes flare*

Nudge- Seriously, take off the stupid duct tape!

Nudge: *Has fear*

Gazzy- Have you ever thought about playing the drums?

Gazzy: Yep. It worked out well.

'Cause I can see you playing the drums easily.

Gazzy: Thx!

Angel- Do you like dolphins?

Angel: Dolphins! *Gets high off of thoughts of dophins*

Total- I'm sorry, I just realized that you answered my question!

Total: So did I!

Uh... do you like to play fetch?

Total: Ok, the last question was annoying, but this is just condescending!

Ella- Hey, girl! Do you love Iggy? How much?

Ella: No, must not...admit...

Max: *Sickly sweet* Iggy, you know your earlier experiences withthe frying pan...

Iggy: Crap! *Dodges imaginary frying pan* *Is hit with shovel*

Max: I thought I'd add a little variety.

Dylan- Grr... I hate you with an undying passion.

Dylan: *Is pulled out of my dream 'Die Dylan!' and into this universe* More hate mail?

Go die in a hole.

Dylan: Like the others...

In fact, I'll dig it for you. Why do you exist?

Max: For us to hate him.

Bye for now!

Me: *Suddenly appears* *Yells at flock members who are holding Fang back* Let him go!

Flock members: *Are shocked and put up their hands to protect against imaginary attack* *Accidently lets go of Fang*

Fang: *Rips Dylan's throat out*

-A$h

Fang: Thx.

**I would have got this out sooner, but I wasn't at home, so I couldn't connect to the server.**

Me: You're welcome! *Disappears*


	14. Chapter 14

Fanglover18

OOOOOOOH! Can I rip Dylan's throat out too?

Me: Yes, we've got a poll up for that on my profile!

Max: Get out of here! *Kicks me back to my dimension* (Okay guys, let's get the laser gun. Max is gonna pay for that)

TeamFangCuzEdwardIsGross

Yay! I like it when you answer my questions.

Max: It's not like we have a choice.

Total: I'm sorry.

Total: You better be!

It's just I used to have a dog, and he was a total (no pun

intended) chicken.

Total: If he's a chicken, how is he a dog.

Max: *Facepalm*

He was even afraid when you talked nicely to him.

Fang: *Snickers*

But he loved me.

Max: Ahh, young, doggy love...

His name is Jackson. But he lives with my cousins.

Max: So he...isn't your dog?

I used to have to live with them because we lost our house.

Flock: Awww...

That was because my dad took my entire mom's money and spent it on whatever, and then he got thrown in prison.

Flock: *Crying*

I hate him.

Flock: *Cry harder*

But he's getting out in January and I'm afraid that he's gonna come and kidnap me when I'm walking to or from school.

The real flock: *Walk in and find there clones on the floor, crying* We're not gonna ask.

Now I feel sad. I don't feel like reviewing for now.

Clones: Neither do we...*Continue crying*

-A$h

Max: Poor ke$ha...


	15. Chapter 15

I said possibly, so I SHALL NOT LEAVE YOU ALONE!

Max: Crap.

(Until you plant a stink bomb in my brother's room, but you can't because you are trapped!)

Gazzy and Iggy: *Pouts*

Me: Oh, fine.

Do you hate the guy that bird-kidnapped you?

Me: They better not!

Max: This is our dimension! Get out of here!

How did he catch you?

Me: With huge butterfly nets.

Max: *Growls*

Me: Eep!

How do you afford all the duct tape?

Max: We only have one roll, but she hasn't succeeded in taking it off yet.

Nudge: *Is trying to use chainsaw on duct tape*

Chainsaw: Vroom, vroom!

Nudge: *Raises chainsaw with broken spikes* eerrrrrrr!

Me: *Stop time* Hey, I'm just here to say that I found a plot hole in final warning, that how would Iggy manage to name colours? I mean, it's not like he knew before he was blind, the people at the School wouldn't name the colours for them. And he couldn't know after he was blind, because, of all the words in the world, a colour is the most impossible thing to describe. Iggy, how do you know the name of the colours you feel? *Play time*

Iggy: I feel like someone just questioned my powers.

AND DON'T JUDGE ME!

Iggy: We're here to judge you. It's the only thing we do for entertainment these days.

Me: Actually...*Rock paper scissors with Angel* *is winning with only rock*

Angel: How am I supposed to win! When I use scissors I lose, when I use rock I draw, and when I use paper you say 'Yeah? Well let's see me throw a rock at you and I defend myself with a sheet of paper. *Sobs*

Max: GET OUT!

Me: Eep! *Runs*

U ONLY KNOW ME WHEN I'M HIPER!

Max: Thank you captain obvious.  
Haha,this is a pretty funny fanfic!

Me: Thank you! But it makes me question your sense of humor!

Why do you automatically assume your reviewers are crazy?

Me: Because who else would ask fictional characters really random questions that they must already know? I mean, if I knew the answers, why don't they?

That was to the author.

Me: I got that.

Max: I give up. Obviously you're not gonna leave us alone.

Me: *Smiles*

Okay, some questions for the flock!  
Max-If Jeb showed up to a random house you were in, along with some other bird  
kid named "Dylan"(who's supposed to look like a model), what would you do?  
Max: I'd kick 'Dylan's' butt, say he needs to get out of my house, then walk up to Jeb, and majorly disfigure him.  
Iggy-Who's your favorite reviewer so far?  
Iggy: The first one to go away.  
Fang-What would you do if "The Red-Haired Wonder" walked up and hugged you?

Fang: I'd kick her. I'm getting a strange sense of dejavu here.

Do you even know who "The Red-Haired Wonder is"?  
Fang: Max's stupid nickname for my girlfriend back in Virginia.  
Angel-Would you work for the School if they told you they could make you  
immortal?  
Angel: If I was immortal, I'd get bored.  
Nudge-Would you rather be a ninja or a spy?

Max: Obviously she couldn't be either. Her talking would tell them immediately where she was and get her. Nudge, I don't think either of these would be a sensible career choice for you.

I want to be an invisible ninja!  
Iggy: Thanks for sharing that little piece of info with us.  
Gazzy-Do you want a burrito so you can torture the rest of the flock?  
Gazzy: That'd be mean.

Max: And homicidal.  
UPDATE SOON! XD  
Me: I would've sooner, but I had the wrong email.  
~Lacey  
You guys seem really grumpy.

Max: It comes with the bird-knapping.

So I find this a good time to annoy you with questions!

Angel: Now we'll make it a life's goal not to get annoyed.

Fang-do you know the emo song from nigahiga?

Fang: Very, uuh, original.

Iggy- what's your favourite colour?

Iggy: For some reason, I don't know the name of that colour, the same one that's then colour of the grass.

Are you ninja?

Iggy: How could I be a ninja?

Nudge- have you ever passed out from talking too much?

Nudge: *Nods vigorously*

Gazzy- what's the evilest prank you used you mimicking powers for?

Gazzy: Possibly when I broke Max and Fang up.

Fang: *Glaring*

Max: What did I do?

Gazzy: I regret that every day. But I'd had enough of their kissing.

**- Last question!

Max: Yay.

What would you do if your laptop was made into a bomb?

Max: We'd be dead. I think it would blow up the yard... sounds awesome! later *waves*  
Yo! Death Waters here!  
Me: Uh, oh.  
Max,  
Max: Yes?  
Aren't you a little too old to play, "I'm Super Max! I'm Gonna Save the  
World!"?  
Max: Tell the voice that.  
Why don't you just ask Iggy and Gazzy to blow up the world?  
Max: That kinda defeats the point.  
Then all the evil humans will be gone, and all the good humans that are about  
to turn evil.  
Max: What about the good people who were gonna stay evil? I mean, yeah we'd get rid of all the lawyers in the world, but there are the poor people and that.  
And then you guys could go "save" Mars or Venus or something when you're  
really gonna blow it up!  
Max: There's a slight problem to do with 'air' that might get in the way.  
Fang,  
Fang: Don't say it.  
I have one thing to say. YOU'RE EMO!  
Fang: Damn *Goes to his emo corner*  
Did that hurt your feelings?  
Max: He's taking out his anger on his arm with a knife!  
If it did, my mission is complete! Mwahahaha!  
Angel: Fang is emo thanks to you.  
Iggy,  
Iggy: And the rampage continues...  
When are you gonna propose to Total?  
Iggy: *Facepalm*  
Then you could have a human/bird/dog baby named Steve/Birdy/Prince!  
Iggy: *Headdesk*  
Ella,  
Ella: I'm being quiet. Sh.  
How weird would it be if YOU were emo!  
Ella: *Raises sleeve* *Looks at scars* *Monotone* It'd be very weird.  
How weird would it be if YOU farted a lot!  
Ella: Okay, I maybe a Fang, but I'm no Gazzy.  
How weird would it be if YOU had to save the world!  
Ella: I'm no Max either.  
Nudge,  
Nudge: *Thumbs up*  
Why don't you cut off your mouth (with the tape still on it), rip your mouth  
off the tape, then glue it back on!  
Nudge: *Ouch*  
Then we could go shopping with Max!  
Nudge: *Squeals*  
Gazzy,  
Gazzy: Present.  
Why don't you wanna be a rockstar?  
Gazzy: Cliché.  
How could you not like peanuts!

Gazzy: They're...so...salty...

Everyone likes peanuts!

Max: Except Gazzy.

Even people who are  
allergic!

Gazzy: How does that work?

You offend me!  
Max: Do we care?  
I dare you to NOT fart in your sleep!  
Max: Mission impossible.  
Angel,  
Angel: Why me?  
How come Gazzy farts but you don't?

Angel: How come I can read minds and he can't?

Aren't you related?  
Angel: We are...  
Total,  
Akila said she doesn't love you anymore!  
Total: *Sobs*  
Akila,  
Total said he doesn't love you any more!  
Akila: *Doggy barks!*  
See ya later!  
I'm baaaaaaack! U can all start screaming now!

Me: Noooooo! More questions!

Do any of you like me?

Max: You asked this before.

Are Ella and Akila still there?

Fang: Yes...

How does Akila understand english?

Akila: *Barks an explanation*

Does Total feel embarrassed by being so much shorter than her?

Total: Yes.

Does Akila feel the same weird obsessive way about Total that he feels about her?

Akila: Barks!

Did Ella FREAK when she first heard Total talk?

Max: Look at the end of the third book.

Flock: *Are confused*

Are Ella and Nudge really best friends?

Ella: BFFs!

Iggy, tell the truth, do you have a crush on Ella?

Iggy: These sort of questions get me hit with a frying pan *sigh* yes. *Is hit with baseball bat*

Max: A little variety.

Ella, do you have a crush on Iggy?

Max: *Raises eyebrow*

Ella: *Is nervous* Um, um, no?

Did you really paint your room white?

Ella: Yes.

If so that was stupid.

Ella: Who are you calling stupid, stupid?

I'm calling Dr. M to the fic!

Me: Only I have the power to do that! *Snaps fingers*

Dr M: *Appears out of wormhole* *Sees Ella* Ella! I've been so worried!

Hi Dr. M!

Dr M: Where'd that come from? *Sees flock* Where'd that come from?

Flock: *Points up*

Do you like me?

Dr M: God?

Flock: *Roll eyes* Far from it, actually.

You're awesome!

Dr M: God! You like me!

Do you like your job?

Dr M: I love saving animals. God.

Max: It's not god mum.

Dr M : o.O

Do you cry when you can't save an animal?

Dr M: Yes.

Will you give me your chocolate chip cookie recipe?

Dr M: Yes.

I love chocolate!

Dr M: Ye- what?

Fang and Max, you two are the perfect couple!

Dr M: *Glares*

Fang: She broke up with me.

Max: When?

Why did you wait so long to get together?

Max: Because I thought if we broke up it'd tear the flock apart. We're lucky we're in this dimension, otherwise we probably would have. Though I must ask; when'd I break up with Fang?

If you were scared the other didn't feel the same way, why didn't you ask Angel?

Angel: I told Max, she didn't listen.

Why did you run from Fang when he kissed you?

Dr M: *Glares*

Fang: Uh, surprise?

Did you really think you only liked him as a friend even though you got jealous?

Max: I didn't think I only liked him as a friend, I begged my conscience not to like him.

Did you date other people to make each other jealous?

Fang: I did. I now realise it was all for nothing.

Why do you love each other?

Fang: I loved her for who she is, but she obviously didn't love me.

Max: Where'd you get this from?

Do you find it awkward that you are practically siblings?

Max: Well apparently Fang thinks that we've broke up, so it doesn't matter.  
Why do you have to make out near Angel?

Angel: Because I followed them.

It's gross. Gazzy, I'm sorry you haven't gotten as many questions so here are a few. Do you love Mexican food?

Gazzy: Max says they'll die id I have Mexican, so I don't.  
Do you really want 'bite me' shaved into the back of your head?

Gazzy: Obviously.

Do you know Terror has two 'r's?

Gazzy: This is where the lack of education comes in.

What is the biggest explosion you have ever caused?

Gazzy: The school where we rescued Ari.

Could you and Iggy really find a way to blow something up with only a peice of  
string and Jello?

Gazzy: We're working on it.

Answer me! Don't blow me off for someone wierder!  
HI everybody

4 evey1  
Flock plus Ella plus Akila plus Dr M: Okay.  
What would you do if you get sucked into an alternate reality and met your  
doppelgangers? [Please answer separately if u could]  
Max: I'm pretty sure we did. Fang and I were hitched.

Fang: *Has a sense of longing in his eyes*  
Okay Chow 4 now  
Awesomely! I just got home from playing with dogs, cats, birds, iguanas,  
turtles, ferrets, gerbels, guinnea pigs, and pythons!

Max: Lucky you, if I'd been there, I would have set them free.

I have them! Do you?

Max: I doubt it.

What are your favorite animals?

Max: Irony. Irony.

I loooove the pythons and ferrets, and dogs the best.

Max: I'm scared of pythons. They're snakes, right...?

The pythons are soooo cute but my mom wouldn't let me adopt them.

Max: Traitor!

Isn't that so unfair!

Iggy: Where are the questions folks?

They are really nice to me and I let them rap around my arms and stuff.

Max: That stuff scares me.

I'm mad because you didn't respond to my review of chap 12 so here it is again and i want my questions answered this time! Or I will keep putting the same thing up.

Me: It's not my fucking fault the stupid fanfiction is so stupid, it put it in my mum's account , making me have to spend an hour trying to get it back to normal. I didn't fucking know it was happening until a week later. I felt you guys had abandoned me...

Max: *Is covering Angel's ears* Done yet?

-I'm baaaaaaack! U can all start screaming now! Do any of you like me?

Ella: I do.

Are Ella and Akila still there?

Max: Dejavu.

How does Akila understand English?

Akila: *Growl* *Bark*

Does Total feel embarased by being so much shorter than her?

Total: I've been asked this before.

Does Akila feel the same weird obsessive way about Total that he feels about her?

Me: Yeah, well...I'm just gonna skip the next few questions. I can't be bothered to go back, delete what I wrote, and rewrite it here. I've done the impossible. One, question, but twice...I bet no-one else has had that done to them before. And I don't know how many times, no less.  
Did Ella FREAK when she first heard Total talk? Are Ella and Nudge really best  
freinds? Iggy, tell the truth, do you have a crush on Ella? Ella, do you have  
a crush on Iggy? Did you really paint your room white? If so that was stupid.  
I'm calling Dr. M to the fic! Hi Dr. M! Do you like me? You're awesome! Do you  
like your job? Do you cry when you can't save an animal? Will you give me your  
chocolate chip cookie recipe? I love chocolate! Fang and Max, you two are the  
perfect couple! Why did you wait so long to get together? If you were scared  
the other didn't feel the same way, why didn't you ask Angel? Max, why did you  
run from Fang when he kissed you? Did you really think you only liked him as a  
freind even though you got jealous? Did you date other people to make each  
other jealous? Why do you love each other? Do you find it awkward that you are  
practically siblings? Why do you have to make out near Angel? It's gross.  
Gazzy, I'm sorry you havn't gotten as many questions so here are a few. Do you  
love Mexican food? Do you really want 'bite me' shaved into the back of your  
head? Do you know Terror has two 'r's? What is the biggest explosion you have  
ever caused? could you and Iggy really find a way to blow something up with  
only a peice of string and Jello? Answer me! don't blow me off for someone  
wierder!- pleeeeaaaaase respond!  
Awesomely! I just got home from playing with dogs, cats, birds, iguanas,  
turtles, ferrets, gerbels, guinnea pigs, and pythons! I lve them! do you? what  
are your favorite animals? I loooove the pythons and ferrets, and dogs the  
best. the pythons are soooo cute but my mom wouldn't let me adopt them. Isn't  
that so unfair! they are really nice to me and I let them rap around my arms  
and stuff. I'm mad because you didn't respond to my review of chap 12 so here  
it is again and i want my questions answered this time! or I will keep putting  
the same thing up. -I'm baaaaaaack! u can all start screaming now! Do any  
of you like me? Are Ella and Akila still there? How does Akila understand  
english? Does Total feel embarased by being so much shorter than her? Does  
Akila feel the same weird obsesive way about Total that he feels about her?  
Did Ella FREAK when she first heard Total talk? Are Ella and Nudge really best  
freinds? Iggy, tell the truth, do you have a crush on Ella? Ella, do you have  
a crush on Iggy? Did you really paint your room white? If so that was stupid.  
I'm calling Dr. M to the fic! Hi Dr. M! Do you like me? You're awesome! Do you  
like your job? Do you cry when you can't save an animal? Will you give me your  
chocolate chip cookie recipe? I love chocolate! Fang and Max, you two are the  
perfect couple! Why did you wait so long to get together? If you were scared  
the other didn't feel the same way, why didn't you ask Angel? Max, why did you  
run from Fang when he kissed you? Did you really think you only liked him as a  
freind even though you got jealous? Did you date other people to make each  
other jealous? Why do you love each other? Do you find it awkward that you are  
practically siblings? Why do you have to make out near Angel? It's gross.  
Gazzy, I'm sorry you havn't gotten as many questions so here are a few. Do you  
love Mexican food? Do you really want 'bite me' shaved into the back of your  
head? Do you know Terror has two 'r's? What is the biggest explosion you have  
ever caused? could you and Iggy really find a way to blow something up with  
only a peice of string and Jello? Answer me! don't blow me off for someone  
wierder!- pleeeeaaaaase respond!  
Awesomely! I just got home from playing with dogs, cats, birds, iguanas,  
turtles, ferrets, gerbels, guinnea pigs, and pythons! I lve them! do you? what  
are your favorite animals? I loooove the pythons and ferrets, and dogs the  
best. the pythons are soooo cute but my mom wouldn't let me adopt them. Isn't  
that so unfair! they are really nice to me and I let them rap around my arms  
and stuff. I'm mad because you didn't respond to my review of chap 12 so here  
it is again and i want my questions answered this time! or I will keep putting  
the same thing up. -I'm baaaaaaack! u can all start screaming now! Do any  
of you like me? Are Ella and Akila still there? How does Akila understand  
english? Does Total feel embarased by being so much shorter than her? Does  
Akila feel the same weird obsesive way about Total that he feels about her?  
Did Ella FREAK when she first heard Total talk? Are Ella and Nudge really best  
freinds? Iggy, tell the truth, do you have a crush on Ella? Ella, do you have  
a crush on Iggy? Did you really paint your room white? If so that was stupid.  
I'm calling Dr. M to the fic! Hi Dr. M! Do you like me? You're awesome! Do you  
like your job? Do you cry when you can't save an animal? Will you give me your  
chocolate chip cookie recipe? I love chocolate! Fang and Max, you two are the  
perfect couple! Why did you wait so long to get together? If you were scared  
the other didn't feel the same way, why didn't you ask Angel? Max, why did you  
run from Fang when he kissed you? Did you really think you only liked him as a  
freind even though you got jealous? Did you date other people to make each  
other jealous? Why do you love each other? Do you find it awkward that you are  
practically siblings? Why do you have to make out near Angel? It's gross.  
Gazzy, I'm sorry you havn't gotten as many questions so here are a few. Do you  
love Mexican food? Do you really want 'bite me' shaved into the back of your  
head? Do you know Terror has two 'r's? What is the biggest explosion you have  
ever caused? could you and Iggy really find a way to blow something up with  
only a peice of string and Jello? Answer me! don't blow me off for someone  
wierder!- pleeeeaaaaase respond!  
Awesomely! I just got home from playing with dogs, cats, birds, iguanas,  
turtles, ferrets, gerbels, guinnea pigs, and pythons! I lve them! do you? what  
are your favorite animals? I loooove the pythons and ferrets, and dogs the  
best. the pythons are soooo cute but my mom wouldn't let me adopt them. Isn't  
that so unfair! they are really nice to me and I let them rap around my arms  
and stuff. I'm mad because you didn't respond to my review of chap 12 so here  
it is again and i want my questions answered this time! or I will keep putting  
the same thing up. -I'm baaaaaaack! u can all start screaming now! Do any  
of you like me? Are Ella and Akila still there? How does Akila understand  
english? Does Total feel embarased by being so much shorter than her? Does  
Akila feel the same weird obsesive way about Total that he feels about her?  
Did Ella FREAK when she first heard Total talk? Are Ella and Nudge really best  
freinds? Iggy, tell the truth, do you have a crush on Ella? Ella, do you have  
a crush on Iggy? Did you really paint your room white? If so that was stupid.  
I'm calling Dr. M to the fic! Hi Dr. M! Do you like me? You're awesome! Do you  
like your job? Do you cry when you can't save an animal? Will you give me your  
chocolate chip cookie recipe? I love chocolate! Fang and Max, you two are the  
perfect couple! Why did you wait so long to get together? If you were scared  
the other didn't feel the same way, why didn't you ask Angel? Max, why did you  
run from Fang when he kissed you? Did you really think you only liked him as a  
freind even though you got jealous? Did you date other people to make each  
other jealous? Why do you love each other? Do you find it awkward that you are  
practically siblings? Why do you have to make out near Angel? It's gross.  
Gazzy, I'm sorry you havn't gotten as many questions so here are a few. Do you  
love Mexican food? Do you really want 'bite me' shaved into the back of your  
head? Do you know Terror has two 'r's? What is the biggest explosion you have  
ever caused? could you and Iggy really find a way to blow something up with  
only a peice of string and Jello? Answer me! don't blow me off for someone  
wierder!- pleeeeaaaaase respond!

Me: *Is shocked* five times? Impatient aren't you?  
Poor Ke$ha?

Max: Someone's gotta be sorry for the wannabe popstar!

What about poor me?

Max: Fell in a gutter.

I can't believe you guys missed out on my  
entire life story!  
Max: **(No offence meant here, but I have a strange urge to write this) **you have a life?  
*storms out of the room*  
Max: How'd she write that she stormed out of the room, if she wasn't anywhere near the computer?  
Percy: She's upset.  
Iggy: Got that, oh-fellow-fictional-character-of-mine. I think she's pmsing.  
-A$h

Max: No-one cares for the wannabe popstar anymore...  
haha that was funny!

Max: What was? Your face?

Hey flock!

Fang- did you really leave in the 6th book or was that just being j.p. adding dramatic effect?

Fang: Curse JP, and his 'I must have drama' -ness.

I cried but also wanted to punch something after reading fang...

Max: Teenage emotional confliction.

I'm kinda like you max, in the way that I HATE being uber emotional sooooo that was kinda weird for me...

Max: You have just earned some respect from me girl.

Angel- ( this isn't really a question more like a comment) but I'm not even kidding I hit I  
person who called you evil...

Angel: Give him a good smack over the head for me please *Bambi eyes*

I don't think you're evil I just think you're misunderstood...

Angel: That's what Celeste says...

Flock: o.O

I also kicked a guy in the shin and his tender area for calling your books stupid and me stupid for reading so much... let's just say  
he came back to school the next day with HUGE bruises of course I'm not  
surprised that he hadn't read a book more than 20 pages in his life...

Max: Sounds like a jock.

He is living proof that books stop your brain from turning to mush

Max- in a bunch of fanfics they make you much more addicted to choc. chip cookies then you  
really are... or are you that obsessed?  
Max: My cholcolate is mine! All mine *Evil laughter*

Everyone: o.O  
any ways thanks for reading this! It's nice to hear your answers!  
Max: Come back any day after judgement day!  
-AITW (standes for alone in the world)

Me: Well that was...

Fang: Interesting.

O -O

/|\ /|\

/\ /\

Max and Fang are fighting. Review five times for peace. Review ten times for a heart-breaking get together. Review fifteen times for marriage. Review twenty times if you want two kids named 'Minimum' and 'Tooth' running around.

Hehehehe.

Max and Fang: hey!

Me: *Goes into fanfiction bloodlust* If you don't want to, I'll make you...

Max and Fang: *Gulp* Umm, review nineteen times if you want to feel accomplished, review twenty times and we'll hunt you down...so will Minimum and Tooth.

\/

Review!


	16. Chapter 16

O-O

/|\ /|\

/\ /\

Six reviews, so none of anything that I said would happen last chapter, will happen, apart from them making up.

I replied to some of the reviews I got, I haven't got a reply yet.

fanglover18

This review thing is ** up!

Max: So are emotional brick walls.

Flock: o.O

It deletes everything I type!

Iggy: How are you writing us then?

Sorry I didn't mean to type those questions so many times, like I said it's this things fault!

Me: *Falls to knees* someone else is on my side!

And dude!

Me, Iggy, Gazzy and Fang: Who?

(Wings of darkness or blackness/ Me:..) U have serious issues!

Me: I know!

You ask us to review and ask questions and YOU MAKE UP answers!

Me: Hey, someone already did this. Like 'Ask the flock and more' or 'Flock questions seasons one and two! One ended, it think it was because they were overrun with questions. Someone named 'Justin, Iggy's imaginary Son' had loads. The over one was discontinued, I think. How do you know I'm making them up? I could have the flock sitting next to me and you'd never know. And you're saying it like you're trying to offend me.

And as to the Iggy feeling colours thing, he wasn't always blind plus Angel can send him images!

Me: Yeah, but before he was blind, I don't think that the whitecoats would tell him the colour that everything is! Plus, in the books, it never said that that was what she could do! It's the fanfiction that says that! I just pointed that out! *Facepalm*

No, I'm not hyper which means I'm exactly like Max without wings.

Max: How is the fact you're not hyper make you like me without wings? More of, Nudge without wings. She's not hyper, yet she's like this.

Max-do you find this as disturbing and creepy as I do?

Max: If it's about how we're the same, I told you, just because you're not hyper when you do this, doesn't make you like me.

And how are you scared of snakes?

Max: There's a strange thing called a phobia.

It's not like pythons are venomous!

Max: The lack of education folks, how am I supposed to tell which snakes are poisonous or not if I can't tell one type of snake from the other?

Me: I don't know that either, and I _have _an education.

They r constrictors and they weren't 8 feet yet! Do you realize that if you let a ton of animals free in a city THEY WOULD DIE!

Max: Not really, but you could at least have, like, a habitat they can't escape or something, that they can't escape, and give them some freedom instead of the cages or small boxes. I know what it feels like, and it isn't nice.

We were trying to find them all good homes! That's all for now you know to update!

Max: With an owner looking after them, there are a whole bunch of things that could go wrong, like they accidently let them loose, or feed them something that isn't meant for their species, or their owner could provoke them into killing them, if the animal is violent. Unless if the animal is dying out, and is being handled by professionals, it might be safer for them to live on their own. Or the owner might accidently step on them. I doubt that's good.

That's all for now you know to update!

Me: You sounded angry during half of that.

Everyone review so little Minumum and Tooth can become a reality!

Me: At the rate you're going, it's not gonna happen.

Max: Who are Minimum and Tooth?

Me: Your children, of course.

Max: o.O

Anywhoo...

Max- Why have pity for the stoned pop star?

Max: Because she's an idiot. Period. I don't think it's her fault though.

Fang- You make me laugh and I have no idea why.

Fang: It's my job.

Max: No that's Iggy's job, yours is being emo, and getting the fangirls to like us.

Iggy- Which do you prefer: C4 or 800 pounds of anfo? (both are high-grade explosives. The 800 pounds of anfo can make a cement truck disappear in an

instant.)

Iggy: Actually, I prefer jello, but whatever floats your boat I guess

Nudge- Well... you have duct-tape on, so there's nothing I can ask.

Nudge: *Is crying, and using bambi eyes*

Gazzy- Same question: C4 or 800 pounds of anfo?

Gazzy: Dental floss.

Angel- Do you feel that some of your powers are pointless and random?

Angel: I feel that my powers are so f**king awesome!

Max: Angel! Where'd you learn that word?

Iggy: Please don't hit me, please don't hit me...

Max: Four! *Hits Iggy with golf club* I warned him.

Total- How did you feel when you were dropped in the middle of book 2?

Total: Airborne.

Ella- Hm... Do you like Abercrombie and Hollister?

Ella: *Squeals!*

Akila- Do you love Total as much as he loves you?

Akila: *Barks*

Max: You guys should stop asking her questions.

Dr. M- How do you feel about Max and Fang's "relationship?"

Dr. M: They're teenagers, with teenage thoughts. Everybody knew it was gonna happen. Nobody knew it was gonna end.

Max and Fang: Five more reviews for it to start again. Just don't do twenty.

I call Jeb to the dimension!

Me: Sure! *Snaps fingers*

Je- you know what? I'm not even gonna bother.

Jeb- I used to hate you.

Jeb: Well, uh, you're entitled to your own opinion.

But I have a new-found respect for you after I killed you in my story "Maximum Ride Book 7."

Jeb: Oh joy.

But I still think JP is gonna kill you in the real thing.

Jeb: That's what everybody wants.

List of characters that I think are gonna die in Book 7:

Max: Spare us the horror.

Angel

Me: The mind-reading/controlling mutant seven year old? Too big a character.

Jeb

Max: I wish.

Dylan

Me: If he doesn't die in that book, me and a lot of I-want-to-rip-Dylan's-throat-out fans will.

Max

Max: Why me? I'm the person who's supposed to save the world, he loses me, he loses the storyline.

Bye!

Ella: *Hyper* Bye, bye, bye, bye, bye, bye, bye, bye, bye, bye, bye, bye, bye-

Max: Yeah, that's enough.

-A$H (but I'll be back)

Max: Oh no.

1) Iggy and Gazzy- aren't paint bombs awesome? Once I set one off in the locker room and painted everyone's clothes.

Max: Don't encourage them.

2) max- isn't sarcasm fun?

Max: Yes, it's why I decided to take a job as a councillor.

The flock: *Imagining Max falling asleep because she's got so bored of everyone complaining that they've got so m much teenage angst, and they haven't seen her life yet*

3) max- it's fun to hate redheads. There's a redhead who goes to my school named lissa.

Max: I don't hate red-heads. I strongly distrust them.

4) Fang sometimes you are a bigger idiot than Iggy. BURN!

Max: I thought a burn was where someone takes your words, twists them around, making you the person who got the insult, without taking an insult yourself or something like that. Shows how little I know about the world.

5) Total- how do you feel about the degrading questions people are asking you?

Total: Offended. I think it's discriminating an-

Max: Bad doggy!

6) Iggy- how would you feel if I set you up on a date with Eva Longoria?

Iggy: Betrayed.

7) Fang did you know there is an m rated Miggy story on this site?

Fang: No, but I find it strangely disturbing.

8) Nudge- what's your favourite thing ever?

Max: *Facepalm*

Nudge: *Mumbles something through tape*

Max: Obviously, talking.

9) Is it true you like llamas as suggested in SOF?

Max: I don't know, who are you talking to?

10) Iggy- did you know you are extremely awesome? You too Gazzy and Max. You guys are the bomb. Bombs are fun.

Iggy: We know.

Max: Don't inflate his ego.

11) Iggy- how would you feel if someone took you to a silent movie festival?

Iggy: I'd be ironic, and go 'ohh, did you see that' or 'that was a good punch line' I'd be pretty pissed. If there's one thing I hate more than people at the school, it's silent movies.

12)Max- in my Heath class, someone named their baby doll maximum ride. How does that make you feel?

Max: Disturbed. They named me after a doll.

13) Fang- my friend has a FANG fan club. Does it make you feel awkward that there are guys in it?

Fang: It makes me suspicious of your friend. And the guys.

14) Do you appreciate that I'm not in it?

Fang: A fan who's obsessed with me emailing me questions? Yes.

15) Max are you aware that in a story you end up doing the mattress mambo with Ari because you saw nudge and fang doing things that shouldn't have been?

Max: I'm aware that people who support these fics should get a life. I mean, one, me and Ari are brother and sister, and two, the tall, dark and silent one pairing up with the preppy, talkative, fashionista, isn't gonna happen.

16) Isn't that ridiculous?

Max: The authors should have thought of something better.

17) What do you guys think of me?

Max: You don't want to know.

18) Are you guys aware that I am going to take over the world non evilly?

Max: So we can stop you with our wings and kick butt because a psycho teenager has taken over the world? Not really.

19) Do you have any idea how?

Max: I reckon it's got something to do with the bombs you love to talk about.

20) Were those questions really that hard?

Max: Try, 'weird' and 'awkward in some places'.

21) You guys probably said yes.

Max: Really?

You guys rock- may the odds be ever in your favor! *snicker* Effie trinket...

Osta la bye bye!

Max: I can imagine someone from terminator saying that.

Me: No-one, apart from one person, has done my poll. Darn.

Hi it's me again!

Max: Iggysgrl4eva970?

Max, could you stop hitting Iggy with various things. It would be nice...

Max: No, it's fun. I even turned it into a game and gave it a name. It's called 'whack an Iggy'.

Iggy: I feel very intimidated right now.

Anyways, Fang, Max is pregnant and you're the dad. Good luck with that.

Max: Oh thanks. Want to get us married first though?

Iggy, your really kewl so I'm gonna ask you alot of questions.

Max: Noooo!

-How do you feel about Niggy?

Iggy: Disturbed.

I think if you guys dated you would explode from her talking.

Im gonna write some Niggy right now.

Gazzy: Save us from the torture!

Nudge:*babble babble about girly things and stuff that I don't wanna write*

Iggy: GRRRRRRRR! *explodes into a zillion peices*

Nudge: O.O *pauses* Well anyways...*starts babbling to herself*

END OF NIGGY-NESS

Angel: That was, well, interesting.

Good huh?

Max: Accurate.

-I read a fanfiction where you were emo.

Max: Iggy, in a bathroom, cutting himself. Bad mental image.

Me: Is that the one where Iggy thought depressing thoughts and died? I can't remember how.

It was really weird.

Me: I know.

Then you and Fang started making out in the forest.

Fang: I'm not gay!

That was so intensely gross.

Fang: The author can bite me!

Then Fang straddled you and called you 'Iggy babe'.

Fang: o.O

Iggy: I didn't know you felt about me that way!

So I chucked my ipod across the room and cowered in a corner.

Me: I think I would have done the same thing.

-Are you so fresh that you have the keys to the bakery?

Me: Haha.

Haha thats a song. Just thought I would ask. You are though...

Me: I thought I recognized that somewhere.

-*whispers so Max can't hear* I found your bomb making supplies in the trash.

*hands to Iggy*

Max: We're in a big room, where even the smallest whispers echo. Also, I smashed them with a mallet before the first question.

Iggy: A banana peel can be used as bomb materials? Genius!

-Fang, guess what...

YOU. ARE. EMO!

Fang: Strangely I get that a lot.

-If you all haven't noticed I'm really random and weird.

Max: You're all really random and weird.

You get used to it

Max: So you're still coming *Cowers in corner with knife*

Fang: No Max, that's my emo corner.

-Max, do you secretly cal Fang 'FangyWangy' in your mind.

Max: Uhh...

-Gazzy, people dont ask you enough questions. I think your kewl.

Gazzy: That right groupie.

-You and Iggy are so fresh you got the keys to the bakery.

Gazzy: Then left them at home near the lamp.

-Nudge, my friend Luna wants to be bffs with you. She told me to take the duct tape off your mouth.

Nudge: *Shakes head vigorously*

*snaps fingers and duct tape magically poofs off Nudge's mouth and all duct tape disappears*

Nudge: Yippe-

Me: Not while I'm here! *Claps hands (Which is much better!) and duct tape re-appears.

MUAHAHAHAHA!

Max: *Is cowering in the corner with her knife and her stuffed dog Steve*

-Fang, I think you should change your name to Dahvie (pronounced like Daw-vee)

Fang: Why would I do that?

Luna said that would be 'Fangalicious'

Fang: No, it would be 'Dahvielicious'.

I think that's enough for now.

Me: Good, I'm half asleep.

I'm gonna give your minds a break from all the random

Max: *Creepy voice* you can never free us from the random.

toodles ;3,

~ScArLeTt~ :3 3

Me: And another one...

Hello Flock!

I'm bored and this fic is funny so I'd thought a couple questions(k more than a couple).

Me: We're funny? *Faints*

Max: Don't get a medic!

a) To everybody there that hasn't been poofed in or out- Can I go make Brigid fall off a cliff, but make it look like an accident?

Max: Yes.

Fag: **(Yes, that time it was on purpose, because of the sentence. Oops. I don't do typos) **Make sure to get her good side!

Iggy: Can I get bombs if I say yes?

Nudge: *Shrugs*

Gazzy: Sure.

Angel: Yes, I want to get her back for scarring me for life.

b) If the answer is no to the previous question- Why not?

Max: This question is pointless, and will be ignored. Please hold.

c) To Fang- Why do you hate your fangirls? I mean doesn't it make you happy people love you so much even if it is obsessively or do you not like the feeling love because you are so unemotional?

Fang: It makes me have attention. I don't like attention.

d)To the whole Flock- Why did you people go to Antarctica? Alaska is WAY cooler. It's got the Iditarod, Grizzly bears, whales, black bears and Alaskan huskies. All Antarctica has is penguins, seals, and leopards.

Max: Ask Brigid.

e)To the whole Flock- Also how do you guys believe in global warming when there is no logical proof? I mean seriously, what proof is there? Also back in the 70's scientists were saying the earth was going to enter an imminent ice age and like 30 years later the earth is suddenly going through global warming? I mean if 30 years ago we were going to enter an ice age wouldn't it be a good thing the earth has warmed a little thus preventing ice age?

**(Time for evidence time. I don't own the article on page .?id=more-proof-of-global-warm)**

Although most scientists are convinced that global warming is very real, a few still harbor doubts. But a new report, based on an analysis of infrared long-wave radiation data from two different space missions, may change their minds. "These unique satellite spectrometer data collected 27 years apart show for the first time that real spectral differences have been observed, and that they can be attributed to changes in greenhouse gases over a long time period," says John Harries, a professor at Imperial College in London and lead author of the study published today in _Nature._

As the sun's radiation hits the earth's surface, it is reemitted as infrared radiation. This radiation is then partly trapped by the so-called greenhouse gases: carbon dioxide (CO2), methane (CH4) and chlorofluorocarbons (CFCs)

as well as water vapor. Satellites can measure changes in the infrared radiation spectrum, allowing scientists to detect changes in the earth's natural greenhouse effect and to deduce which greenhouse gas concentrations have changed.

The researchers looked at the infrared spectrum of long-wave radiation from a region over the Pacific Ocean, as well as from the entire globe. The data came from two differentspacecraft

the NASA's Nimbus 4 spacecraft, which surveyed the planet with an Infrared Interferometric Spectrometer (IRIS) between April 1970 and January 1971, and the Japanese ADEO satellite, which utilized the Interferometric Monitor of Greenhouse Gases (IMG) instrument, starting in 1996. To ensure that the data were reliable and comparable, the team looked only at readings from the same three-month period of the year (April to June) and adjusted them to eliminate the effects of cloud cover. The findings indicated long-term changes in atmospheric CH4, CO2, ozone (O3) and CFC 11 and 12 concentrations and, consequently, a significant increase in the earth's greenhouse effect.

Max: That was...boring.

f) To everyone- Do you hate me because I don't believe in global warming?

Max: Its annoying you don't believe in our life goal.

g) To Flock- Do you guys like Twilight? Because I think its cheesy and stupid. I mean Edward is *shudders* and Jacob is freakish. I mean its horrifying. (No offense to any Twilight fans)

Max: Horrifying.

Fang: All in favour of liking twilight, raise your hand.

Everybody but Nudge: *Doesn't raise hand*

Me: Unless you're horny fangirls in need of a hormone reduction. I mean, who likes sparkling gay vampires. Some people worship these guys. What happened to the commandment 'Thou shalt not worship fake gods. Period'?

h) To Max and Fang- What would you do if you met 1 of my friends and she turned out to be evil? Would you hurt her? Also, could you guys go back to kicking butt instead of being all mushy. I mean I hate all those really mushy feelings. They make want to hurl. Also Fang and Max don't kill me, but if I knew you were going to be so mushy I would've rather you stay friends.

Max: Maybe, and, unless if the reviews pick up, you have your wish.

i) To the author- Why were you earlier in the fic trying to forget the 6th book? Also are you going to let Max and Fang read the 6th book?

Me: Because Fang left. I'm a guy and I –almost- cried. But, I've learnt, after falling off my bike at full speed and slamming into the fence behind it, to hold back tears. On gravel. I think some of the stones are still in there somewhere.

j) To Max- Do you realize how mushy and blech some of those lines sounded in the fifth book?

Max: Honey, they're called teenage hormones.

Also would you ever try to be friends with Lissa a.k.a the Red-Haired Wonder or would you commit suicide first?

Max: Suicide sounds good right about now.

Well that's all I'm asking for now, but I might be back.

Max: She's coming again!

Whoops didn't mean leopards no clue where that came from...

Max: Those tiger seals? Snow leopards?

Me: That just about wraps it up. Same time tomorrow?

Max: We're not going anywhere fast.

**For any new people who didn't read the last authors note at the end of the chapter, five reviews for them making up (Done), ten reviews for them getting back together (I've got a feeling that this'll be accomplished next chapter), fifteen review for marriage, twenty for tooth and minimum (More than one reviews from one person counts too.**


	17. Chapter 17

We're back!

Max: And furthermore, this guy is a prick.

Fang: You're just sour because he stole your cookie.

Me: My house, my rules, now stop insulting me!

Angel: Why doesn't my mind control work!

Me: *Is wearing tin hat* What?

My football team has gotten all the people my year out of it. Everybody is now three or four years younger. Dammit!

Me: And ten reviews! I think! That's fifteen! I think! What ever! Max and Fang are now officially married. Very ceremonious event of Max throwing the bouquet at the priest to get him to get on with it. The even stranger think was that it happened in my town. It's famous now. Just look for 'Teenage obviously-too-young-to-be-married-bird-couple get married in *******' in the newspaper to know where I live.

**Call Me Bitter  
2010-09-11 . chapter 16**

**Nice!  
Me: Yay!**

**Max: Retard...**

**Me: Grr...*Gets grenade* Say that again, and I'm gonna shove this thing up your *****

**Max: I'd like to see you try.**

**Me: Grr...  
1) Iggy- my friend asked me to tell you are way awesomer than fang.  
Iggy: Yes, whoohoo!**

**Me: *Is acting like a doctor* Minor ego inflation...  
2) Fang- said friend also told me to tell you to remove the n in your name.  
Fang: I feel offended.**

**Max: Sure, hey Fag!**

**Fang: Grr...  
3) Nudge- I forgot to mention you are amazingly cool too.  
Nudge: *Sound that can vaguely be recognized as a squeal!*  
4) These aren't questions. Did you guys notice?  
Me: I did, but I read all the questions before hand.  
5) Did you notice how that was a question?  
Me: Yes. Talk about contradictory. Did you notice that also was a question?  
6) Max- favorite place you've been to?  
Max: Antarctica.**

**Flock: o.O**

**Max: They have penguins...*Pouts*  
7) Can't think of anything else...that's all...for now!  
Me: Short. Next!  
Terminator is awesome! So is Final Destination!  
Me: I said next!  
Aloha!**

**Me: And since when were we in Hawaii!**

**TeamFangCuzEdwardIsGross  
2010-09-10 . chapter 16**

**(Too lazy to log in.)  
Max: Okay...  
Max- I sort of see your point. **

**Max: Sort of? So what you mean is, you don't.**

**But then not really. **

**Max: Exactly.**

**I think you're gonna die because saving the world could mean giving up your own life in the process.  
Max: And how could global warning end my life in exchange for the world? Anyway, if they lose me _and _Fang, there wouldn't be any Fax, and there wouldn't be any of the Maximum Ride franchise left.  
Fang- I realize now that you are not emo. You are goth.  
Fang: Good to know. Want to see my scars?  
Iggy- Hm... Interesting choice.  
Iggy: Hmm... Well it's easier to get for one thing.  
Nudge- Well... How do you feel about Nazzy?  
Nudge: *Thumbs down*  
Gazzy- Why dental floss?  
Gazzy: Because why wouldn't I use dental help as a bomb?  
Angel- I agree. But your powers to talk to fish and change form are boring. **

**Angel: Have you noticed that I haven't used change form since Antarctica.**

**I think you're gonna die because... well... just the summary of the book says it all.  
Angel: All three major characters? Damn, your vision of the following book must be depressing.  
Total- Do you believe that all pit bulls are evil? **

**Total: No. I think they're annoying.**

**Because when I'm older, I want to adopt one. I love pit bulls. Such cute dogs!  
Me: Right...On to the normal reviewers.  
Dr. M- Are your cookies as good as Max says they are?  
Dr. M: Yes?  
The flock in general- Am I allowed to kill Brigid and Lissa? 'Cause I realllly want to.  
Max: Sure. Go for it. A girl after my own heart.**

**Fang: Okay.**

**Iggy: Lissa was a bit annoying anyway. One more second with her and my eardrums would've popped from the supersonic relay.**

**Nudge: *Shrug***

**Gazzy: Girls have cooties. Do it.**

**Angel: Die bitches! Excuse me.**

**Me: If you're willing to take it up with the cops...**

**Flock: *Glare***

**Me: What?  
-A$h (I'll be back.)**

**Me: Nice to know my story is turning into a bad thriller movie.**

**Crazy in the head  
2010-09-10 . chapter 16**

**Hello, Again!  
Me: Is this where we run for our lives?  
Iggy- Yea you can and if Max is mean and won't give you just tell me. I'm sure my friend can get this kind of stuff.  
Iggy: Max would ask Angel. Strangely it's hard to hide stuff from the mind reader.  
Fang- If you don't like attention then why did you start a freaking blog? Blogs get attention.  
Fang: Touché.  
Max- Control them. You can like someone without sounding mushy.  
Max: They think for themselves. Plus, we have no idea if they're mutant _bird-kid_, genetically enhanced teenage hormones. Much tougher than your average particle cell.  
Nudge-Can I borrow the duct tape to put it on my friend so she will shut up, please?  
Me: I'm the one that generates it. But it's kinda hard to give you duct tape on the internet.  
Gazzy- Do you wish you could have Taco Bell right now? If so, just let me know.  
Me: Do that and this duct tape will be going somewhere else...**

**Gazzy: *Sheepish grin*  
Angel- Do you act evil sometimes because you feel like no one respects you because of your age and you want noticed? Or are you seriously that evil?  
Angel: Nah, I'm just emo.  
To the author- You didn't answer if you were going to let the Flock read the 6th book! Please say if you are because if you don't let them read it. I will find a way to get them copies.  
Me: Read 'Maximum Ride All Over Again'.  
To all of the Flock- Did you know that the Colts are awesome? If not, you do now. Also did you know in 5th grade my friend, lexxi, used to pretend she was an evil scientist? It was freaky.  
Flock: Umm, okay?**

**Me: That must've been one freaky nine year old/ten year old.  
Total- This is not meant meanly, but to me you sound like a cross between Toto ( Your looks) and Underdog with a lot of drama included. Also you're the second coolest talking dog I've heard of.  
Total: Second? How many talking dogs have you heard of?  
Jeb- Do you feel misunderstood? Maybe you should go to a therapist, I'm being sent to one and I don't have issues. Ok, maybe a few.  
Jeb: I feel evil, weird, fickle, slightly crazy, but I don't need to see a therapist.**

**Me: Don't worry, it's not that bad. After a few months of sarcastic remarks, obvious observations, and serious back talking, it's all over.  
Peace, love and craziness 3  
Me: You should try the method above. It drives you crazy, and makes you laugh.  
P.S. This story is still hilarious. The answers make me happy!  
Me: You make my questions sound like drugs *Sobs***

**Max: You know this by experience?**

**Me: *Glares*  
Hasta luego!**

**Me: Is that Spanish?**

**Lacey-The-Invisible-Ninja  
2010-09-10 . chapter 15**

**Haha,thanks for answering my questions! 0_o Can sushi be bad,as in the "naughty" way?  
Me: Can people stop asking 'naughty' questions? This is T after all.**

**Max: I'm sure it could be if you shove it up your-**

**Iggy and Me: *Glares***

**Nudge, Gazzy and Angel: What?  
Max-Do you looovvveee Fang this much? *spreads arms out*  
Max: ...Question avoided.  
Fang-I don't why everyone calls you emo. Max was the one who cut herself on the beach. You need to get angry at Max every once in a while, like Iggy. He actually yelled at her. (No offense,'s just that no one yells at you. You always yell at everyone, though...)  
Me: He acts emo?**

**Max: It was just too good...**

**Me: I know where your minds are...get them out of the gutters.**

**Fang: I can't. It's impossible. Even though I've done it before, it's impossible. Don't question my logic.  
Iggy-You seem like you would like comics. Do you like comics?  
Iggy: I like Manga.  
Nudge-Did you know Justin Bieber is performing live right near your house? Do you like Justin Bieber? This is a little song my friend made up: I pledge allegiance to the flag, Justin Bieber is a fag. He used to play with little toys, now he plays with lots of boys. I hate Justin Bieber. Raise your hand if you hate Justin Bieber! $50 to everyone who hates him.  
Nudge: *Squeals***

**Me: Okay then. Where do we live?**

**Max: Song made in heaven.**

**Me: I hate him too. He's just too...feminine. leave that kinda singing to the girls, man!**

**Everybody but Nudge: *Raises hands***

**Me: Except there's something about not being able to get money off the internet without giving the receiver something.  
Gazzy-Chocolate or ice cream? Cookies or cake? Burritos or tacos?  
Gazzy: Bacon. Bacon. Bacon.  
Angel-Would you rather have hair like Max or Ella? I think you're secretly emo, and you are really 38, like that one movie. Orphan, I think.  
Angel: Don't care. I'd rather have it like me. Everybody thinks that. It's just a matter of time before they complain.  
Dr.M-Hello! You seem like an awesome mom! Do you like Max or Ella better? What do you think about Max being emo?  
Dr.M: Yay. Neither. Scared.  
That's all! See ya!  
Me: Yippee.  
~Lacey**

**fanglover18  
2010-09-10 . chapter 16**

**ya, it is me again, I know your all shuddering but I don't care.**

**Me: You're probably the person who's reviewed me the most.**

**Ya I was angry in the last one, it's true. **

**Me: Just vent. I don't really care if someone's angry, just as long as they vent it. And I must sound like a gay idiot right now.**

**Max: Pretty much.**

**Obviously it worked that time. **

**Max: What worked that time?**

**AND I AGREE THAT TWILIGHT IS GROSS! IT MAKES ME WANK TO BARF MY GUTS OUT! Sparkling gay vampires will be in my nightmares forever. **

**Me: Yep. I mean, my dad went through the second movie going 'because I'm just so needy' whenever Bella talked about her absolute NEED for Edward.**

**And it's not technically global warming even though it's called that. The greenhouse gasses are building up creatin climate change. Notice that it's colder in the winter and hotter in the summer? we are breaking tons of records. **

**Max: I don't notice, but I'm me, so...**

**Gazzy, do you think that you are contributing a lot to this? **

**Gazzy: ****J**

**As for the animals, dogs, cat's, guinnea pigs etc should have homes and a properly educated person would be able to take care of them just fine. Plus I practically am a freaking professional. I make money off of it and study animals and behaviour. Face it, they're cooler than people. Whatev thats it, bye!**

**Me: Well, they're not cooler than Chuck Norris. And I think I just got her more pissed, so how about we run?**

**Max: Where to?**

**Call Me Bitter  
2010-09-11 . chapter 16**

**Nice!**

1) iggy- my friend asked me to tell you are way awesomer than fang.

2)fang- said friend also told me to tell you to remove the n in your name.

3) nudge- I forgot to mention you are amazingly cool too.

4) these aren't questions. Did you guys notice?

5) did you notice how that was a question?

6) max- favorite place you've been to?

7) can't think of anything else...that's all...for now!

Terminator is awesome! So is Final Destanation!

Aloha!

**Me: Slightly repetitive. Do you watch a town called eureka? Hilarious, plus one of the recent episodes had a terminator reference. Super funny.**

**TeamFangCuzEdwardIsGross  
2010-09-10 . chapter 16**

**(Too lazy to log in.)**

Max- I sort of see your point. But then not really. I think you're gonna die because saving the world could mean giving up your own life in the process.

Fang- I realize now that you are not emo. You are goth.

Iggy- Hm... Interesting choice.

Nudge- Well... How do you feel about Nazzy?

Gazzy- Why dental floss?

Angel- I agree. But your powers to talk to fish and change form are boring. I think you're gonna die because... well... just the summary of the book says it all.

Total- Do you believe that all pit bulls are evil? Because when I'm older, I want to adopt one. I love pit bulls. Such cute dogs!

Dr. M- Are your cookies as good as Max says they are?

The flock in general- Am I allowed to kill Brigid and Lissa? 'Cause I realllly want to.

-A$h (I'll be back.)

**Crazy in the head  
2010-09-10 . chapter 16**

**Hello, Again!**

Iggy- Yea you can and if Max is mean and won't give you just tell me. I'm sure my friend can get this kind of stuff.

Fang- If you don't like attention then why did you start a freaking blog? Blogs get attention.

Max- Control them. You can like someone without sounding mushy.

Nudge-Can I borrow the duct tape to put it on my friend so she will shut up, please?

Gazzy- Do you wish you could have Taco Bell right now? If so, just let me know.

Angel- Do you act evil sometimes because you feel like no one respects you because of your age and you want noticed. Or are you seriously that evil?

To the author- You didn't answer if you were going to let the Flock read the 6th book! Please say if you are because if you don't let them read it. I will find a way to get them copies.

To all of the Flock- Did you know that theColts are awesome? If not, you do now. Also did you know in 5th grade my friend, lexxi, used to pretend she was an evil scientist? It was freaky.

Total- This is not meant meanly, but to me you sound like a cross between Toto ( Your looks) and Underdog with a lot of drama included. Also your the second coolest talking dog I've heard of.

Jeb- Do you feel misunderstood? Maybe you should go to a therapist, I'm being sent to one and I don't have issues. Ok, maybe a few.

Peace,love and craziness 3

P.S. This story is still hilarious. The answers make me happy!

Hasta luego!

**Lacey-The-Invisible-Ninja  
2010-09-10 . chapter 15**

**Haha,thanks for answering my questions! 0_o Can sushi be bad,as in the "naughty" way?**

Max-Do you looovvveee Fang this much? *spreads arms out*

Fang-I don't why everyone calls you was the one who cut herself on the beach. You need to get angry at Max every once in a while,like actually yelled at her. (No offense,'s just that no one yells at always yell at everyone,though...)

Iggy-You seem like you would like you like comics?

Nudge-Did you know Justin Bieber is performing live right near your house? Do you like Justin Bieber? This is a little song my friend made up: I pledge allegance to the flag,Justin Bieber is a used to play with little toys,now he plays with lots of boys. I hate Justin Bieber. Raise your hand if you hate Justin Bieber! $50 to everyone who hates him.

Gazzy-Chocolate or ice cream? Cookies or cake? Burritos or tacos?

Angel-Would you rather have hair like Max or Ella? I think you're secretly emo,and you are really 38,like that one movie. Orphan,I think.

Dr.M-Hello! You seem like an awesome mom! Do you like Max or Ella better? What do you think about Max being emo?

That's all! See ya!

~Lacey

**fanglover18  
2010-09-10 . chapter 16**

**ya, it is me again, I know your all shuddering but I don't care. ya I was angry in the last one, It's true. Obviosly it worked that time. AND I AGREE THAT TWILIGHT IS GROSS! IT MAKES ME WANK TO BARF MY GUTS OUT! sparkling gay vampires will be in my nightmares forever. And it's not technically global warming even though it's called that. The greenhouse gasses are building up creatin climate change. notice that it's colder in the winter and hotter in the summer? we are breaking tons of records. Gazzy, do you think that you are contributing a lot to this? As for the animals, dogs, cat's, guinnea pigs etc should have homes and a properly educated person would be able to take care of them just fine. Plus I practically am a freaking perfessional. I make money of of it amd study nimals and behavior. face it, they're cooler than people. whatev thats it, bye!**

**Me: Whoops. Oh well, I'm still counting it as ten. Grr.**

If you want someone who will eat whatever you put in front of him, and never say its not quite as good as his mothers

... . . then buy a dog.

If you want someone always willing to go out, at any hour, for as long and wherever you want ...

... . . then buy a dog.

If you want someone who will never touch the remote, doesn't care about football, and can sit next to you as you watch romantic movies...

... . . then buy a dog.

If you want someone who is content to get on your bed just to warm your feet and who you can push off if he snores...

. . then buy a dog!

If you want someone who never criticizes what you do, doesn't care if you are pretty or ugly, fat or thin, young or old, who acts as if every word you say is especially worthy of listening to, and loves you unconditionally, perpetually . . .

... . . then buy a dog.

BUT , on the other hand . .. .

If you want someone who will never come

when you call, ignores you totally when you come home, leaves hair all over the place, walks all over you, runs around all night and only comes home to eat and sleep, and acts as if your entire existence is solely to ensure his happiness . . .

... . . then buy a cat!

Now be honest, you thought I was gonna' say... marry a man, didn't you?

Send this to all the women you know to brighten their day. Send this to all the men just to annoy them!

**Funny thing my Mum forwarded to me. I will get her for that.**

**I noticed three people want to rip Dylan's throat out. Clever people.**

**And about half of this was repeats.**

**Forget this.**

**This is Wings, signing off.**


	18. Chapter 18

We're back!

Me: Me and them.

Them: Don't just...don't.

Max: 'Sup, my peeps?

Fang: Max...

Iggy: Just...no.

Me: Next time, we'll have OC guests, Tooth and Minimum.

I have questions!

Me: Oh, goodie!

1. Surprise, right?

Max: You've only asked like, two times before, so...

2. Do you like tacos?

Max: If we have them, Gazzy gets jealous.

3. Burritos?

Fang: See above.

4. Sevens?

Iggy: I prefer aces.

5. Do you think I'm crazy? Cuz I do.

Me: Everybody's a little bit crazy...I mean, god made us, right?

6. I talk to myself, do you think that's weird?

Max: I don't know, do you have hairs on the palms of your hands?

7. YAY! SEVENS! Do you think it's weird that sometimes I have fictional characters in my head?

Me: _I _have fictional characters in my head. I have, sometimes, _fan_fictional characters in my head.

8. Wow do I have bad spelling.

Me: Yeah, because I had to do, like, fifty spell checks there.

9. One time max and fang were in my head and they started making out and I got annoyed and went to bed.

Max and Fang: Hey!

Iggy: *Snickers*

10. I still have bad spelling.

Flock minus Nudge: We noticed.

11. I need to ask a question... hhmmmm... AHA

Iggy: I've got a bad feeling about this...

12. Do you think I spell bad?

Me: Spell checks still rising...

13. Second to last one :(

Flock: J

14. What is your favourite... animals?

Me: And the definition of irony is...

Okay please use these. Goodbye?

**Max: No, hello. *Sarcasm***

St. Fang of Boredom

Me: Must not faint...

**Me: So...I just ask questions, and the Flock answers?**

Me: *Faints* *No, not that cheesy way you see girls do in crap movies. I don't roll that way)

Max: Real heart of steel there buddy.

Well, first off, do-

Iggy: I'm afraid to know what cut her off.

**Fang: DON'T TALK TO THEM! ONE OF THEM IS AN IMPOSTER!**

Fang: This is awkward...

**Me: -eyeroll- Oh, shut up, Fang, it's just a-**

Me: FANGLES HAS SPOKEN! Oh, where'd all the creepy erasers go?

Flock: *Step away*

**Fang: There can only be one real Fang around here, and I have it on good authority that it's me.**

Me: Well, actually, Saint has the seventeen year old Fang; I have the fourteen year old Fang. And, technically, the seventeen year old Fang doesn't exist yet, so...

**Me: Whose authority?**

Max: The great one in the sky. Oh, hey Fangles.

**Fang: ...Heh...Yours?**

Max: I'll have none of this blasphemy!

**Me: -nods- You're Fangles.**

Me: Your Fang is Fangles, I get Fang. Deal?

**Fang: SEE?**

Iggy: I'm just gonna ignore that jab...

**Me: -facepalm- You know what? Never mind...**

Me: You guys are lucky I'm on spell check duty...

**Fang: I. Am. Fang. You. Are. A Poser!**

Fang: The one with Max is Fang. I have Max. ;P

Max: You're using me as competition?

**Me: -headdesk-**

Me: Stop. You're losing brain cells.

**-Saint and *A strangely talkative* Fang**

Me: I can't believe that. Yippee! Maybe we can organize a competition for that, who's the real Fang...it'd be funny. What about it Saint?

Max: That was unusually question less.

Awesome! No questions I can think of...

Me: Call Me Bitter, then why bother?

Crazy in the head

To anyone who will answer- Do you think I belong in a mental institution?

Max: We don't _think _you _belong_ in a mental institution. We know you're in one, if the name didn't suggest anything.

To author- No it's German. (Note the sarcasm).

Me: *Sarcasm* No, really?

Anyways, I cannot think of anything else to ask, so yeah.

Iggy: Why yeah, why not no?

Keep up the awesomeness.

Angel: Keep up the craziness.

Peace, love and craziness.

Max: You can't have all three mind.

Lilac Rose6

QUESTIONS!

1.) Iggy, I love you. Will you marry me? Please?

Iggy: Um, uhh...

2.) Fang, YOU'RE AN IDIOT!

Fang: Why thank you.

I can't believe what u did at the end of the 6th book. Why did you do it?

Fang: Because I'm depressed and lonely, and for some reason wanted to become even _more _depressed and lonely.

3.) Nudge, your rants have gotten shorter and shorter throughout the book series. Why?

Max: Because we now are able to afford duct tape.

4.) I WANT A HUG! (From Iggy.)

Iggy: Fine. *Sarcasm* If you came over, rescued me from a crazy author, and then hugged me, then gave me back so the questions could continue, then yeah.

5.) I LOVE YOU IGGY!

Iggy: We haven't even met!

6.) Angel, why are you such a B***? Just wondering.

Me: Hmm, rude words starting with b with five letters. Oh.

Angel: Why are you such a *censored*

Flock: o.O

7.) Do any of you have cell phones? If not, why?

Ella: I do!

8.) last question, Iggy, WHY ARE YOU SO AWESOME?

Iggy: *Scoffs* Because everyone else isn't.

Max: *Cough* cooler *cough*

Funny story, thanks! Bye-bye! Please post my question!

Me: When have I done differently? Discluding Jaywing _once._

BieberCullenAndDylanMustDie

(Used to be TeamFangCuzEdwardIsGross.)

Me: I like this name.

Hi! I'm ba-ack! Yay! *does happy dance.*

Max: Oh, god, she's worse than before.

The teachers at my school are mean. One of the aides dress-coded me for no apparent reason today! Then made me go to lunch detention. (Still with no

reason!)

Iggy: Imagine being sent to a dog cage when you're naughty.

But this cute boy, Angelo, in my English class keeps staring at me. (Kinda creepy, and I don't even like him that much! I prefer this other guy in the same class named Shane.)

Me: Uh, I'm not any good with this girl-to-girl talk. I mean, I'm not a girl.

Max- Not against global warming. Against an evil, sinister apocolyptic group called "the Cult." They're plan is to destroy the entire human race with the power of the ancient gods. And how does this make you feel?

Max: Like you're pulling me into one of you're fanfictions. Which, you are

Fang- No. Angel's the emo one. You're the goth one. Gosh!

Fang: I'm still depressed. AND Max's more emo than Angel.

Iggy- I don't like jello. I think it tastes yucky. Right along with chocolate, bacon, and peanut butter. *shudders*

Iggy: You're strange.

Me: Meh, not the first person I've seen who doesn't like these things. My friend B. (I'm not telling you his name) didn't like chocolate.

Nudge- How could you possibly like Justin Bieber? He's totally gay! When I first heard him singing, I thought he was a girl!

Nudge: *Shrugs*

Angel: Because she thinks he's cute.

Gazzy- Do you use the floss on your teeth too? Or just for the explosives?

Gazzy: Why waste valuable explosive materials?

Angel- I know that they forgot your power to change form. I mean, gosh JP!

What is your problem, taking away one of her powers!

Angel: Maximum Ride, the land of many plotholes.

Total- Pit bulls are not annoying. They are sweet, misunderstood animals. Have you seen the looks on their faces? So cute! *hugs pitbull plushie*

Total: sure.

Jeb- What is your opinion of Max and Fang's relationship? And be honest. Did you ever believe that they would get together? Or are you a Mylan fan? Wait...

that's just wierd. 0.o

Jeb: Uh, I'm working on how to get them _apart_. I don't want my daughter to be with either of them.

To the author- I think this fic is sooo cool! It's my absolute favorite! When I came home and saw that you had updated (I have it on alert), I was doing a happy dance! So funny!

Me: Yippee! Oh, um, yay?

Oh! I almost forgot!

Brigid and Lissa: *standing at the edge of a realllly heigh cliff, talking

shrilly*

Max: Something mildly weird, obsessive, and criminal is about to happen folks.

Me: *pushes them off said cliff to the canyon floor below* *burns the remains and dances on the ashes*

Yays! Lissa and Brigid are dead!

Fang: I think the cops will show up soon. Good luck with that..

-A$h

That's it.


	19. Chapter 19

**No minimum and tooth for this chapter. They deserve more than how many questions I got today.**

**I'm not offending the quality, but they're gonna be instated with a bam. A big chapter.**

**On with the questions.**

We're back!

Max: Oh joy.

Me: Can't you ever be optimistic?

Fang: She's pregnant, she'll have mood swings.

Me:...I was joking when I said the 'twenty questions for kids' thing.

Fang: Oh. Whoops.

Max: Yeah, whoops.

**Lol, I got a question for Fang. Do you shower behind ur ears? Coz the fang a kidnapped sure doesn't...**

Me: Not another one...

Max: This'll get confusing.

**Fang: HEY!**

Fang: Yes?

**Hehe. Ok Iggys, ummmmm last time I checked ur underwear drawer I found a bomb.**

**What else do u keep in there?**

Iggy: You check my underwear draw?

**Fang: Uh, underwear?**

Max: Duh.

**Not like that, u butthead. Ok well that's all. **

Iggy: That's it?

**OH and I love ur story :D**

Me: *is feeling accomplished*

THANK GOD BRIGID AND LISSA ARE GONE!

Me: Okay?

I bow down to you *worships*

Flock: It wasn't us!

Question Time!

Me: Oh goodie.

Max: We can sit down and have cookies as well then?

Max and Fang- Are you guys excited for Minimum and Tooth?

Fang: *Wraps arm around Max's shoulder* yes.

Gazzy: I'm not. I don't really like kids.

Me: You are one, Gazzy.

To everybody- What is your favorite song?

Max: Underclass Hero. (Sum41)

Fang: Breath. (Breaking Benjamin)

Iggy: American Idiot (Green Day)

Nudge: *Writes on piece of paper* (I'm Like a Bird Kelly Clarkson)

Gazzy: Almost Over (Someone I can't remember, and can't be bothered to search)

Angel: Running Through my Head (Tatu. Don't watch the video kiddo)

Me: I'm gonna assume I'm not supposed to answer, and answer anyways. Breaking Benjamin, Breath.

Fang- Did you do a happy dance after Max kissed you in the 5th book?

Fang: Let's see...being in love with someone for years, been rejected twice by them, and then they suddenly like you too. Impossible not to.

Total-Underdog is the coolest talking dog. I'm sorry. You are the second coolest.

Total: D:

Iggy- I don't know why, okay?

Iggy: Neither do I. Considering I've got no idea what you're talking about, it's not a very big feat.

Angel- Don't keep up the evilness.

Angel: I think it was the flying purple pigs (Chapter 4)

Bye.

Me: Hi.

Craziness.

Max: And world peace.

I'm baa-ck. So more questions for the flock and one for the author.

Me: It's about the time I didn't answer your questions, isn't it?

I am still a bad speller. It's like I need a proof reader for my reviews.

Me: Or in this case, me.

Continuing.

1. I LOVE Q'S AND 7'S. What do you thunk of them?(and yes, I meant to put thunk)

Max: Is that an eating establishment or something?

2. Angel, what am I thinking?

Angel: I need a life.

3. Correct!11

Me: XD

4. I hate you fang.

Fang: Okay.

5. But I love you

Fang: Contradictory.

6. But I hate you.

Fang: Make up your mind!

7. SEVEN!11 but I love you.

Fang: You know what? Never mind.

8. Done with my rant.

Me: Fine with me. The more questions, the better

9. Max, I am bored any suggestions on why to do while waiting for the next update?

Max: I don't know, but never get pregnant as a child. I blame Fang.

10. Second to last :( do you think I will ever get better at spelling?

Max: At this rate? No.

11. What's your favourite foods?

Flock: *Snicker* Birdseed! *Start rolling around on the floor laughing* *Except Fang, he was rolling on the floor, chuckling*

Author question:(I hate spelling) why didn't you answer my questions once? not angry, just...curious. :)

Me: I was half asleep. I can't keep track of questions half asleep.

See you in my mind,

Max: No thanks. I'll stay in my own, thank you very much.

Jaywing

P.S. do not skip my questions again or I will kill an ant.

Me: So the fate of an ant rests on the shoulders of a half asleep boy? Not the best option.

Fanglover18

Yep it's me...again. I have more time today! yay! I have fanfiction withdrawal symptoms.

Me: Even I don't have those, and I have serious issues.

Do Iggy and Gazzy have explosive withdrawal symptoms?

Max: Yes, we just don't show all the crying, wailing, suicidal thought or comments in this.

How about Nudge with talking?

Max: Same.

Jeb with ruining people's lives?

Iggy: Gave up. Couldn't think of anything original.

What kind of cars do you all want when you're older?

Max: Wouldn't need them.

I want a black convertible punch-buggy so I can hit people all the time. What are you favourite sports?

Max: Don't watch them.

Fang: Mexican football/soccer.

Iggy: Same.

Has Max ever made a little kid cry?

Angel: This is why we don't let her go out in public.

What is the capital of Guatemala?

Me: Guatemala City?

What's all of your favourite songs?

Max: Look up on the screen.

If Max went to public school, would she be a good student or on probation or in between?

Max: Probation.

WHY IS GEOMETRY SO BORING? Why don't you all go insane and catch Kenny on fire? (Guy in my class who has an issue with fire...)

Me; Give me a magnifying glass and I'll make your dream come true...

Max: Has anyone else noticed how that can be taken?

Me: *Punches Max in the shoulder*

Max: *Kicks me in the stomach*

Do you think it's incredibly stupid when someone says "my pockets are devoid of all legal U.S. currency" instead of "I'm out of money"?

Me: No I think it's stupid when someone asks you in a movie 'did you see that?' I mean, *Sarcasm* 'No, I came to stare at the ceiling, what'd you come for?'

Do you like coke or Pepsi?

Max: Whichever's within five feet of me.

AND PITBULLS ARE AWESOME BUT MISUNDERSTOOD BECAUSE THEY ARE USED IN DOG FIGHTING BECAUSE OF THEIR OVERWHELMING DESIRE TO PLEAS! THEY ARE REALLY SWEET DOGS!

Me: I'M NOT ARGUING AGAINST IT!

(Not every dog is the same so obviously some have aggression issues but that's true for all breeds. sorry, animal fanatics.) Well bye! ANSWER ME! OR ELSE!

Fang: What next? An evil clone who wishes to prove he's the real Fang?

St. Fang of Boredom

Fang: How, uh, ironic.

**Me: She's got a point, Fang. You're the product of an inter-dimensional time warp. (And he's 19 now, by the way. Yeah, he's been around a couple**

**years...)**

Me: She! I'm not a she! I said (I think multiple times) I'm a guy!

**Fang: But that STILL makes me the real Fang!**

Max: Technically, you don't exist yet. You're not real.

**Me: It makes him the real Fang, too... (Sorry Little Fang, having Max means zip. :P)**

Fang: If he was the real Fang, he'd want Max too, and probably start a war over it!

**Fang: That's...Freaky... -cracks up- Little Fang...**

Fang: No. You're Fangles then.

**Me: And Big Fang. :D**

Me: Too much of a mouthful.

**Fangles: -eyeroll- I guess we could attempt to ask questions...And what do you mean, I'm over-talkative? **

Me: I mean, you're more talkative.

**I'm typing! I type up blogs all the time! **

**It's...Different!**

Max: So basically, you don't use your actual personality on a computer, like you're pretending to be someone else.

**Me: I've beaten Fang into a more talkative state over the years. He's still pretty quiet, but he's not a freaking brick wall anymore.**

Me: If he was a freaking brick wall, then how'd you beat him?

**Fangles: -eye roll- Thanks, I'm a freaking brick wall. Anyway...How the heck do you people keep getting a hold of various members of my Flock. (And from different ages and so on...)**

**Me: Magic of Fanfiction, baby.**

Me: And giant butterfly nets. Don't forget giant butterfly nets. Those things are useful.

**Fangles: I wasn't asking you.**

Max: First question, and it's about how he kidnapped us. Good start.

**Me: So, Max, since you've got little Fang, I suppose you won't mind that I married Big Fang, will you?**

Max: It's not like I'm going to like the one five years older than me.

**Fangles: THAT WAS A SKYPE WEDDING AND MEANT NOTHING!**

Me: Of course it didn't.

**Me: Whatever, Fangles. **

Fang: Now I can kick big Fang's butt. He wouldn't get any fighting practise with an author intent on marrying him.

**Fangles: Hey...Little Fang... -cracks up-**

Fang: At least I'm not Fangles.

**Me: Stop picking on your younger self...**

Me: It's weird, having someone pick on their self.

**Fangles: Make me.**

Fang: *Baseball bat* Okay.

Me: Down boy.

**Me: -holds up herring- **

Me: Baseball bat beats herring any day.

**Fangles: Ok, jeez! Put that down!**

Me: Hmm...I could've used that earlier T_T

**Me: Hmm...I think we need to get ready for bed, Fang. It's late.**

Me: So you must have around the same time zone as me.

**Fangles: Fine...**

Fang: Don't give in, Fangles!

**Me: Yeah, Fang and I sleep in the same bed, and-**

Me: And I think that was probably gonna be a very immature sentence.

**Fangles: Saint? Shut up.**

Me: NO! Reviews are wanted!

**Me: Max may have Little Fang, but I've got the grown-up's version. :D**

Max: By the way he's resisting, obviously not.

**Fangles: -eyeroll- -facepalm- I hate my life...**

Max: Huh.

**-Saint and Fang(les)**

Bye Fangles.

A.I.T.W

! You should have killed dylan! i would LOVE it if ne DIED! he should go ...

Me: Screw himself? On it.

*coughs*...erm...somewhere...

Fang: Hell? Purgatory? Anything vaguely torturous?


	20. Chapter 20

Minimum and Tooth: *Staring with big, brown eyes*

Me: *Is having mental breakdown*

Max: *In hospital*

Fang: *In hospital with her* *because Max clocked him and gave him a concussion* *a bad one*

Iggy: *Is asking what's going on*

Nudge: *Is trying to rip duct tape off so she can 'aww'*

Gazzy: *Is having mental breakdown with me*

Angel: *Is having mind conversation with the babies* *don't ask*

Ella: *Is trying to get used to being called 'Elliebear' or 'Auntie Ella'*

Dr M.: *Is working out the most painful way to kill Fang with a rusty bread knife* *I don't know. Motherly instincts*

Jeb: * Is plotting with her* *I wondered where Jeb's feminine side was*

Me: So much...screaming.

Fang: Oww...

Iggy: My...ears.

Nudge: Umm...uhmmm.

Gazzy: What...the...first...guy said.

Angel: *Don't know, don't want to be creeped out*

Ella: I'm an Aunt?

Me: Weren't you paying attention? Maybe we should...take our minds off this...disturbing, life scarring experience.

Max: Questions?

Me: You recovered faster than us! For you guys who've been anxiously awaiting the next chapter, no, I'm not dead. I've been mourning. One of my classmates died.

Max: Just so you know, we didn't know him.

HELLOOOOO FLOCK!

Me: I thought of something! We can do a spin off series, of me babysitting Minimum and Tooth.

Max: Like I'd let my children alone in the same house as you... Are we ignoring something?

It's your fave crazy fan here!

Me: I believe we are...

Fang, I shall now address you as Dahvie from now on just for the fun of it

Fang: Okay. If you like being ignored, then, yeah.

Iggy, do you think it's so hard to be a diamond in a rhinestone world?

Iggy: Yes. I mean, all the rubies hate me...

Max: She didn't mean it literally...

Nudge, you are really kewl. Even though I'm not super girly like you, I still think you're awesome.

Nudge: *Thumbs up!*

Total, whats your favorite song?

Total: Well, I think the arts of-

Max: Needy dog song!

Gazzy, do you like using your voice mimicking power to mess with people?

Gazzy: Wings said if I did it again he'd knife me...whatever that means...

Me: Ahh, the powers of a good knife.

Max, how do you feel about being pregnant with Dahvie's child?

Max: Violated.

Minimum: Mama!

Me: She's got speaking yet? So she can repeat what I say? Okay, repeat after me 'Max, is, a, prick'

Max: *Rolls eyes*

Minimum: Mwax, wis, way, pwick!

Max: *Is mortified*

Me and the flock: *Is laughing ass off*

I bet Dahvie is happy about it because you didn't run away this time.

Fang: I didn't try it before! I swear!

Me: I thought you were lying, in pain, in a hospital bed?

Fang: Pain fades, so does life...

Angel: Look! Wings rescued Celeste from the plothole!

Max: I wondered what happened to the bear...does anyone feel like we just missed a very depressing comment?

You know what is so gross and weird?

Me: I know you're gonna tell us anyway.

There are a ton of M rated figgy's.

Max: Oh, joy.

There could possibly be more M rated figgy's than M rated fax.

Max: I'm mortified by both.

Fang: Figgy? I mean, I'm fine about M rated Fax, but-

Max: *Punches Fang in nose*

My friend thought it would be a good idea to read one.

Me: What in the name of all that is good, why the hell would she do that!

Not a good move on her part.

Iggy: *Sarcasm* No, you're joking?

She constantly tells me about it.

Max: I have new found respect for you, girl.

*shudders*

~What if I wanted to break?

Me:...I'm not going to say the mildly inappropriate comment here for the children.

Max: How can there be a mildly inappropriate comment for that?

Me: You haven't seen my classmates. Sexual themes is the thing of the year.

Laugh it all off in your face

Iggy: *In off-tone voice* I'd laugh right back, yeah.

What would you do?

Me:...curse my classmates...

What if I fell to the floor?

Gazzy: You'd get a headache?

Couldn't take this anymore

Nudge: *is humming*

What would you do?~

Me:...That's it, off to kill my classmates in a gory, blood-splattered scene with a chainsaw.

Angel: Mentally...scarred...

I love that song.

Me: Thank god, one of my reviewers has not gone wrong in the head!

Well I am super bored so this review is gonna be as long as possible.

Me: Oh, goody!

Max: Eff you.

Hmm...

Fang: Max, a little squeamish about saying swear words?

Have any of you ever considered having a pants off dance off?

Tooth: Mama, can I play in the kitchen?

Max: *Wasn't listening* Ok, sure.

I guess Dahvie and Max already did...

Max:...I resent that...

ANYWAYS *awkward*

Iggy, you are awesome!

Iggy: Okay?

I think everyone needs to embrace the fact you are more awesome than Dahvie.

Iggy: Yes? I mean, of course I am!

No offense to him or any Dahvie fans...just Iggy can do everything that Fang can, plus things like cooking and making bombs, and he can do it blind!

Me:...Ok, so Fang's crap at cooking, but better at other things. I like to think the flock as equals, because although they're better at things than others, the others are better than them at something. E.G Max is a better fighter than Iggy, but Iggy pwns her at cooking.

So that's perfect proof that Iggy is awesome!

Max:...Ignore his last comment then.

Me: Grr.

Dahvie, my friend Hannah is so obsessed with you. In math we had to make a poster for integers and stuff and you were what she put on her poster.

Fang: Who's Dahvie?

Max: The alias she gave you

You were wearing a really weird headband and had math equations on your face.

Iggy: Proof of why Fang is not Dahvie; Fang would never wear a headband.

The funny thing is it got hung up on the board with a bunch of other good ones for everyone to see.

Angel: Fang's not good enough for the board. Only the screen.

Do you guys think this is too long?

Me: No, I'm quite enjoying this.

The flock: *Trying to find a way to commit suicide.

Me: Damn protesters...

TOO BAD!

Max: 'Cause it sure as hell isn't good.

HEY! I just gave Max and Dahvie a theme song.

Me: Me too. It's called the emo song.

It's ~Over and Over by Three Days Grace~

Me: Three Days Grace fan! *Imaginary hug* Oh how long I've been searching! We were doing an 'about ourselves' powerpoint for ICT the other day, and when I put 'Pain, by Three Days Grace' someone leaned over and asked 'Who are they?'!

Iggy, can you give me a virtual hug?

Iggy: Your dreams, you must search, my young padawan. There, the answer, you'll find.

Me: When'd Iggy go Yoda? Heck, when'd Iggy steal my prized collection of Star Wars books and read them?

Iggy: Confusing, life is.

Me: o.O

PLEEEEEEEEEEEEZ!

Max: You must have good reason.

It would be appreciated.

Angel: Uhh, Max? Tooth is setting the kitchen on fire...

Max: Shh...

Iggy, whats your favorite food?

Iggy: Bacon!

Me: You're stereotypical!

Is this review long enough yet?

Me: Well, actually-

I THINK NOT!

Max: Cause no-one ever cares about what we think T.T

Whoa that made me feel very fancy! Like I should start saying "I shall" and "Indeed".

Gazzy: Last thing we need, a posh reviewer.

But I won't, because that's just weird.

Angel: Max-

Max: Shh!

I found out the reason Fang doesn't talk often.

Fang: *Turns red* Um, well, uh-

Because when he does talk he says really really stupid things

Fang: So what if I'm shy! Hey, what?

FOR EXAMPLE: In the manga when you guys are in the sewers of NY in the first book...

Me: I haven't got the manga T.T

Fang randomly says "are we going to meet the rat king and become ninja eagles?"

J.P: *Appears* Oh, fuck no! *Whacks Fang over the head* *leaves*

Me: J.P! Wait!

That made me crack up

Max: Yeah, I know.

Seriously, what the hell?

Me: He was trying to pull off a crappy rip-off of TMNT, which wasn't even good to start with.

Did you know people draw pictures for deviant art of Iggy and Fang kissing?

Max: I know. Some messed up minds.

My friend showed these to me.

Me: Ditch her. I mean it.

*shudders*

Me: I know...

I just read ch 19 (Obviously)

Minimum: Mama, why would Uncle Izzy and Papa start kissing, like you and Papa?

Max: Well, um-

Me: Max, they're too young to know.

That kinda sucks Iggy and Gazzy have suicidal thoughts

If Iggy dies, I die!

Max: That's vaguely fangirlish.

Do you want that?

Me: Well...

...you know what, don't answer that...

Me: Why not?

I hope I am making the author happy by making my review uber long.

Me: Actually, yes.

I want there to be a lot of questions so she can introduce Tooth and Mini.

Me: ...No comment...

Iggy: You must be showing your non-existent feminine side a lot for them to think you're a girl *is hit with golf club from earlier session*

Max: *High fives*

Iggy, I love you more than a fat kid loves chocolate...

...or more than Fang loves Max...

Me: Sorry, not possible.

...the difference is I love you in a best-friend-y way...

Iggy: Thank god. That was going in a fangirlish direction.

Dylan should throw himself off a cliff...

Me: Oh, that reminds me *Dylan appears*

Dylan: What the heck-oh hey Max!

Max: *Groans*

Me: Wait for it...

Dylan: What-*is impaled by swinging axe coming from the wall, straight into a magically appearing coffin with spikes inside. The door shuts* *Varying pitches of screaming is heard from the other side*

Seriously this guy is ruining everything

Me: Not anymore...

Max, congratulations on the whole Mini and Tooth thing...

Max: Thanks?

Fang: The one thing I can thank this guy for *points at me*

I ran out of questions (for now)

Me: I'm hoping to get to a certain review next...

PEACE, LOVE, AND BACON!

Max: The necessities of life.

TOODLES

ScArLeTt :3

**St. Fang of Boredom**

**Me: I apologize for the 'she' thing. I don't know where it came from.**

Me: No comment T.T

**Fangles: You're lack of brain?**

Max: You are lack of brain? You are lacking a brain, maybe

**Me: Wasn't asking you...**

Me: I don't think you were 'asking' anyone.

**Fangles: Don't care.**

Fang: Neither do I.

**Me: And...HERRINGS PWN BASEBALL BATS! Come on, baseball bats? Boring. **

**Plus, they don't leave a disgusting, fishy-smell after-hit!**

Me: Can a herring paralyze someone, or make them mute? I think not.

**Fangles: Ewww...Why the heck does everyone call me Fangles?**

Me: Less confusing.

**Me: 'Cause you're my Fangles bo Dangles.**

Me: Umm...okay, I feel like violently murdering my classmates.

**Fangles: Please, if you've ever had any bit of caring for me, never, ever, say that again.**

Max: Bad luck Fangles.

**Me: Oh, I'll just come up with some new pet names!**

Minimum: Mama, why is there another papa in there?

**Fangles: Joyous...**

Me: Actually, it is. I like nicknaming people.

**Me: So...Yeah, I still like calling them Big Fang and Little Fang. **

**So...There. :P **

Me: Too much of a mouthful. I mean, have you ever tried writing 'big Fang' 'little Fang' over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and-

Max: This program has been interrupted, for lack of a presenter not on the floor, moaning in pain. This Commercial is sponsored by the flock.

**Fangles: It seems someone thought you were going to say something immature...**

Me: Well, it is something she'd say...

Max: You recovered fast.

Me: After living with mutant bird-kid kidnappees, you learn that, to survive, you need full body armour.

**Me: Really? -looks- The 'sleeping in the same bed' comment? What was I going to say that was immature?**

Me: Plenty of things...all of which end with an above T rating.

**Fangles: -shrugs- I bet I know what you were going to say, and I bet it was highly inappropriate.**

Fang: I second that.

**Me: Like?**

Me: Don't. Say. It.

**Fangles: I'm not stating that disgusting filth!**

Iggy: I'm not saying it's disgusting...maybe slightly filthy, but-

Me: You know I cut him off for a very good reason?

**Me: ...You mean, how I was going to say you hog the bed and stick your wings in my face?**

Iggy: That could easily be tagged as payback. You know, for the kidnapping...?

**Fangles: ...That's what you were going to say.**

Me: Somehow, I doubt that.

**Me: Chyeah. Duh.**

Max: Okay, there are plenty more, much more likely phrases that could've been put there.

**Fangles: Oh...**

Me: I have a feeling what she's gonna say next.

**Me: If you want me to come up with something M-rated-**

Me: Even if, it'd probably be brutally murdered in a 'delete everything' style. No M.

**Fangles: NO!**

Iggy: YES!

**Me: :D Just checking...**

Me: Somehow, I don't think it needs checking.

**Fangles: Subject change. I am the real Fang, Little Fang. I just don't want your Max for the simple fact that, thanks to age-increasing time warps, dating your Max would be illegal. So there. **

Max: Not illegal. Highly frowned upon, but not illegal.

Fang: That proves nothing. But I know you still want her.

Me: And there's the fact that, how would a *checks history books* a something-I-can't-remember year old girl kidnap you, since the giant butterfly net idea was completely original.

**Me: And it's very easy to beat a brick wall, if you hit it hard enough. With a jackhammer. **

Iggy: And the neighbours didn't hear this why?

**Fangles: And I do to exist! I exist right now! How the Hell else am I typing this?**

Me: By the girl sitting next to you? Wait, she's at least eighteen now, woman.

**Me: Telekinesis?**

Gazzy: Wouldn't you need to exist for that as well?

**Fangles: Did I ask you?**

Nudge: *Who was randomly inserted here for reasons of a non-willing participant in the questioning* *is holding a sign saying 'will work for duct-tape removal'*

**Me: Moving on, we're supposed to ask questions, you know.**

Me: Yes, I was kinda confused about the questionless chapters

**Fangles: Oh...Yeah...**

Me: Forgetfulness! Write that down!

**Me: Well, we're out of inspiration for that, so...SPIFFY! POOKY!**

Me: Oh god, no...

**Spiffy: What is your opinion on Hobbits?**

Max: Hairy. Needs to shave their feet.

**Pooky: How are my Antarctic cousins?**

Gazzy: Still heavy.

**Spiffy: Who is the true master of explosions? Iggy or Gazzy?**

Gazzy: Apprentice surpasses the master! Pwned!

**Pooky: What's the girliest thing Max has ever done?**

Max: Not run away...

**Spiffy: Does Total chase cats? Mailmen? Squirrels?**

Total: Nope. I've moved up in life. Aeroplanes.

**Pooky: Ever try sticking peanut butter to the roof of Nudge's mouth?**

Me: Nope, but I feel the results would be disastrous.

**Spiffy: Don't cha worry about all those magical Fanfiction Time Warps running loose?**

Angel: It already got me. At least a thousand times.

**Me: Don't cha wish that your Fang was hot like ours?**

Me: And this song proceeds to get stuck in my head for the rest of the day. God dammit!

**Spiffy: Don't cha wish that your Fang was a freak, like ours?**

Fang: No comment...

**Pooky; Don't cha?**

Max: I don't think so...unless he's bi...

Me: *Headdesk* *Headdesk* *Headdesk*

**Fangles: -facepalm- Jeez, I doubt he does...**

Me: Finally, somebody with half a brain! And while we're on the subject of cheesy songs changed to fit fanfiction...

~Why'd you have to try and make these questions so hard to answer

I can see the way you're-~

Iggy: Stop, just...stop.

**Me: Max might, though.**

Max: *Gapes*

**Fangles: Still, just stop.**

Me: I don't think she will...

**Me: Fang's too sexy for his shirt, too-**

Iggy: Argh, it burns!

**Fangles: Ending this review now. I don't want to know what she'll sing next...**

Fang: I have an idea...not too smart are you, Fangles?

**-Saint, Fang, Pooky, and Spiffy**

i'm heeeeeeeeeeeerrrreeeeee! Aww, no minimum and tooth?

Me: Don't count your chickens before they hatch. They may just start a rebellion...

Someone in my school said they want to be a canabal. Then did her canabal song. (sounds like spiderpig) so everyone- if you were a canabal, who would you eat first?

Everyone: Dylan!

Iggy- my ninja friend (won't let me put their name) says you're actually a girl and are out to kill max so you can have fang and name your kid Figgle Snickers Mcfly.

Me: Some messed up imagination.

Fang- are you related to bigbird? If so sing a song =^.^=

Fang: No comment...

Me: That phrase has been used more than my keyboard has been typed on.

Nudge- redvines or twizzlers?

Nudge: *Writes* _find a way to take off the duct tape, and I'll tell you._

And last but not least, Max- if you had a chicken, would you laugh, cry, travel the world, or sing? update soon!

Max: Umm...sorry to add to the count, but...no comment?

Hey okay here are some questions

you know that the Maximum Ride movie will come out in 2013, and some people say that the people who played Edward and Bella in Twilight are going to play Fang and Max, I just hate that idea what do you think?

Me: I thought it was gonna be this year, on December 21st. Oh well. If they do that, we can brutally murder Catherine Hardwicke.

you wanted would you go to the premiere of that movie?

Iggy: Only if we get free pitch-forks...

Angel: Max, Tooth just blew up the toaster-

Max: Course he did, Angel.

if someone asked you what were you thinking what would you answer, I asked one of my friends that he said World domination would you do the same thing?

Angel: Not really, because then I wouldn't have the advantage over people.

Okay Chow 4 now

Lilac Rose6

EEEEEEEEEE U POSTED MY QUESTIONS! Hee hee, yay!

Me: Um, okay?

1.) Iggy, why didn't you answer my question? (recap, IGGY I LOVE U! Will u marry me?)

Iggy: Because of a severe case of creeped-out-ness. Which I can feel coming on again.

2.) One sec. *kidnaps Iggy* *hugs him* *brings him back so we can continue

questions* *faints* *wakes up*

Me: Nope, can't, because I have Richard Cypher/Rahl as a Guard, because he can kick even Max's butt. I think they made him a bit over powerful though. I mean, he's a wizard with both sides of the magic (AKA subtractive and additive), he's got the knowledge of all the people who wielded the sword of truth before him, he took out 30 people who, apparently, could take out a hundred people each. God dang it, it's just so surreal! What ever, you can't get in, case closed.

3.) Iggy, I know we haven't met, but you're so awesome that I can't HELP but love you! Is there anything wrong with that?

Iggy: Well, the fact that I can't see myself with a fangirl, yes, yes there is.

4.) I guess I should ask someone else a question... hmmm... Max? Will you go smash in Dylan's head? Plleeeeeaaaaassssee? *bambie eyes*

Max: Don't need to.

Me: *Is feeding body to the dogs* what?

5.) Want any popcorn?

Me: *Popcorn appears* Yes.

6.) Can I call Fang; Fangy, Max; Maxo, Iggy; Iggers, Nudge; Nudgy-ness, Gasman; Gasadoo, and Angel; B***? Oh! And Total Toto?

Me: No, but you can call them Fangles, Maxie-waxie, Igs, Nudgie-wudgie, Gasadoo (For lack of better nickname), Devil, Ellie-bear. For Ella, I mean.

7.) Can I offer you guys several rolls of FREE duct tape?

Max: Not needed. Plus, ours is super high quality.

8.) Last question of the day! CAN WE GIVE NUDGE DREADLOCKS? Just asking.

Nudge: *Says something that vaguely translates from the 'mmmmmmm' heard from the duct-tape as:* Not if you want to wake up with the fishies.

Well, see you! sehen Sie Flock! Ich liebe Sie alle, vor allem Iggy. Luv u!

Me: Está bien, entonces, mi favorito es el Gasman, porque tiene bombas, es más joven que Iggy (me refiero a que, como en, son más impresionantes si se pueden hacer cosas maravillosas cuando es más joven) ¿Habla usted español también? Yippee! Tengo un maestro de la basura español, donde lo único que hace es "aprovechar esta palabra" tiener ". Ahora repite después de mí, tiener "entonces creo que hemos aprendido! Dios! Oh, he estado hablando en español todo este tiempo? Mi mal ... Okay, back to English now! No, I'm not gonna translate that for you. God.

JayWing

I'm proud of you guys. You saved an ant. His name is Greg and he is very thankful and wants to live with you.

Me: Yeah? Well screw Greg. Damn him to hell. Or purgatory.

1. Will you keep him? Or will you squish him? (Q!11)

Angel: He's planning on doing something with a magnifying glass.

2. Do you guys like green day? i'm listening to them now.

Me: Spelling mistake! i'm is not right! It's I'm.

3. Not one spelling error yet!11 it 's a maricle. Darn i jinxed it.

Max: No comment...

4. Have you read max's books so that you can find out her innermost thoughts and feelings.

Flock – Nudge: Can't be boffed.

5. Have you ever been to Miami when there wasn't a hurricane?

Max: Yep. It was...entertaining.

6. Have you noticed i have avoided big words? It helps with spelling.

Me: And yet, you've had at least...four spelling mistakes.

7. SEVEN!11

Iggy: EIGHT!

8. Would you adopt a cat if it had wings and could talk and was adorible?

(curse you spelling!11)

Max: Yeah, and we'd lock Fang in a room alone with them.

Me: Hey, I've got a cat! She's very...savage.

Max: We'll use her!

Fang: *Is looking very scared*

9. Do you think Frank is a good name for a cat?

Fang: You're asking the people who named themselves stuff like Angel?

10. That's my cat's name and some people think it's not a cat name.

Me: Nothing's not a cat name!

Okay done till next time bye

jaywing

p.s. my name is not supposed to be capitol. Check my account if you don't believe me.

Me: Hehe, whoops.

p.p.s. dumb spelling

I'm back again!

Max: We noticed.

OMG! Max is pregnant! I'm planning the baby shower! ^o^ Yays!

Me: Okay, but it has to happen at your house. I don't trust anyone in this room not to trash the place.

Now I want to kill Dylan. ;P

Iggy: Yep, the fifth dead Dylan.

**Dylan: *doing his makeup next to a lake***

Fang: Time to die, Dillie.

**Me: *sneaks up on Dylan an drowns him in said lake* *then proceeds the throw a**

**party***

Me: I still say my way was the most gory.

And, no Fang. The police will not come for me. I bribed them with coffee and doughnuts.

Fang: Dang it.

Max: Almost one less set of questions to answer **(This was taken from my teacher, who said, just today, that he didn't want to know where someone was, he just wanted to know if someone wasn't here or not. To him, being ill, or under the wheels of a car were the same thing. To him, if one of us _was _under the wheels of a car, that'd be one less book to mark)**

My friends and I were all discussing the Maximum Ride series today. I told them that Max was pregnant with Minimum and Tooth. They were all so excited that we got high on Pixisticks.

Me: Okay, now I'm gonna make a 'Ask Minimum and Tooth' fanfic. Be a bit stupid though.

-A$h

Angel: MAX!

Max: WHAT!

Angel: Tooth is destroying the kitchen.

Max: *Panics* Quick, to the kitchen!

*Flock leaves*

Me: Okay...so, to wrap this up-

Total: Hey.

Me: WHAT! Didn't I tell you to stay in the waiting room for people who didn't get asked questions?

Ella: We always need a mention in each chapter...

Dr M.: So, we're here.

Jeb: Who's the tall guy with the sword?

Me: Oh hey Richard!

Richard: *Grumbles*

-Wings, Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, Total, Dr M., Ella, Jeb, Richard, Minimum, Tooth and-

Fangles: Me.

Me: Aren't you supposed to be with Saint?

Fangles: Uh, oh, yeah. *Disappears*

There done. That's all of them, right?

Celeste: *Getting sucked into plothole*

Me: Yep, that's all of them.

Minimum: *Bambi eyes* 0.0

You can't resist the Bambi eyes...so, to the review button!

\/

It's an arrow, its name is Bobby.


	21. AN

**Listen, I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I've got a story I want to put up, and I need your go-ahead on the first chapter.**

**The first chapter is plotless, because this is an all-songfic story. It can be for any two characters, and it's based on a fight between me and a friend when he challenged me to a fight with two plastic lightsabers. Me and my friends have been practicing for years, so it wouldn't be recommended for you to try any of the moves in this chapter.**

**Review to vote, because I'm not taking down the poll I've got right now.**


	22. Chapter 22

Me: And...take one.

Max: When'd this become a movie?

Me: When I realised why all my stories sound weird. I rush them, at the speed of a movie. So, Lacey-the-invisible-ninja, start.

Bobby- Can you talk? Do you hate being all...pointy?

Bobby: *Being pointy*

Me: He's mute, sorry.

Author-Believe me, my school is so messed up it's not even funny!

Me: Well, your people haven't given others sexual nicknames.

Well, it is, but eh. Everyone has a "messed up" mind. Who can you relate most to?

Me: Someone who wouldn't let me mention their name.

Also, CARA IS SO MUCH BETTER THAN RICHARD! Richard is pretty cool,though...

Me: Do you mean that she's got better fighting skills than him? Because, then, you're in the wrong. Did you read the books, or watch the series, because then you'll see how insignificant Cara is. She doesn't even play that big a role in the books.

Three Days Grace, Linkin Park, Skillet, Evanescence, Flyleaf, and Breaking Benjamin are the best bands in the world!

Me: I was listening to 'Numb' by Linkin Park at this moment.

Max- What is your favourite TV show? The Office, Legend of the Seeker (so sad it got cancelled!), Big Bang Theory, Glee, and many others are my favourite...

Max:...When we're allowed a TV in here, maybe.

Fang- You seem pretty cool. You used to be my favourite, but now you AND Iggy are my favourites. Eh, I'm not really a fan girl... who's you're favourite band out of my favourites?

Fang: Three Days Grace.

Me: *Says knowingly* Pain.

Iggy- Everyone says you're a perv, but I don't think you're that bad. Most stories have you with many girls and paying for them... they've started making me be disgusted by you even though it doesn't have that in the real books. Are you perverted?

Max: No, he's sexist pig-ified

Iggy: *Glares*

I can't think of any others, so just update soon! Oh,yeah, I'm so sorry about your classmate! (That was to the author... that was pretty obvious.)

Me: Please, don't mention it T.T

~Lacey

Max: Next.

Me: From Random Person.

Ok, this is really funny.

Me: Nuh, uh, no compliments. No compliments for my stories from now on, if only to tell me mistakes and/or to tell me how much I'm rushing, or ways to improve on it. Continue.

Also Three Days Grace is awesome so is Flyleaf, Skillet, Augustana, Fireflight and 30 Seconds To Mars. Well, that's all I have to say. This was pretty pointless since this is a question fanfiction, but oh well.

Max: This so short so far.

Awww! Crap! It deleted it!

Me: No comment.

Here goes it again! No that was not a typo. It is messed up that Max is now a teenage mom.

Iggy: It's messed up how she became a teenage mom.

I mean she already raised the flock, why does she need more? Poor kids, they're gonna be so messed up because of who they are growing up around.

Me: Me, or the flock, 'cause god knows we're both a bad influence.

Is Angel already training them to be her slaves?

Angel: Nope, but apparently Sam did. **(Babysitting reference)**

What powers do they have?

Gazzy: Extreme cuteness, deception, intelligence, super speed and invisibility, and do-anything-for-you-if-we-do-this giggles.

Me: Le gasp! Is it a positive contribution to the fic?

What do they look like?

Max: Dark brown eyes, messy black hair, olive toned skin, high cheekbones, and 1'8.

And Wings, don't you think you were a bit violent towards your class mates if you were just mourning one of their deaths?

Me: I did nothing! It's the irresponsible teachers that did it! Just shut up about him! He's dead, nothing changes it, and there's no point in bringing back the memories! He was one of my friends, and it's not nice to remember! I don't need your sympathy, it does no good! *That was angry yelling, by the way!* *Goes to emo corner*

That's so sad... anyway, I didn't understand half of what you said in Spanish, but go Lilac Rose6, even though you have a very odd flowery name, German rules! Well bye! Update soon and answer my questions or else! (You don't want to know...)

Iggy: You do know that that wasn't even vaguely intimidating.

Max: And we don't need to say who's next. You'll figure it out.

**Me: -removes Nudge's duct tape- NOW YOU MUST WORK FOR ME! MWAHAHAHAHA!**

Nudge: *Takes deep breath*

Max: Quick, get Wings out of the emo corner!

**Fangles: I think you just did that to be annoying.**

Max: No shit Sherlock.

Iggy: Tut, tut Max, control your language.

Minimum: Shit, shi-

Tooth: Shut up Minimum!

Max: *Gapes*

Tooth: Um, I mean, yaysies?

Nudge: *Still taking breath*

**Me: -shrugs- And herrings CAN paralyze people and cause them to become mute.**

**Watch! -Whacks Fang-**

Nudge: *Starts to stop*

Fang: Got him!

Me: *Is being dragged along, with dark look* Yeah, yeah *Snaps fingers*

Nudge: *Duct tape comes back on* *Throws fit*

**Fangles: Saint! N- -falls to ground, paralyzed-**

Me: I feel like someone just got hit by a herring. What did I miss?

**Me: And he is temporarily mute whilst paralyzed. For the fully muted effect, I'd have to hit him in the throat, but he's quiet enough, so...Yeah.**

Me: I'll take note of that.

**And I'm 19, by the way, 19 going on...That evil age of non-teenagerness, ack.**

Max: I don't see what's good about being a teenager...

**...**

Iggy: At a loss for words I see.

**Ok, I need Fang...**

Me: No appropriate comment.

**-whacks Fang-**

**Fangles: You mean there's an un-paralyze whack?**

Me: Nope. There's a crash cart.

**Me: -nod nod-**

Me: Oh, a lightsaber's better than a herring

**Fangles: -facepalm-**

Max: *Agrees*

**Me: We should ask questions.**

Fang: No!

Max: Questions aren't welcome!

Me: Do it!

**Fangles: Ok, just keep them down in rating.**

Tooth: Please. O.O

**Me: I have a sick mind. It happens. Blame public school and romance novels.**

Max: Public school, maybe, romance novels? No.

**Fangles: ...Romance novels?**

**Me: Romance novels about vampires. (Not Twilight! Different series.)**

Me: Buffy?

**Fangles: I...Don't wanna know.**

Angel: Some things are best left unasked.

**Me: It had a great plot.**

Gazzy: I have a feeling that this is something I don't wanna know...

**Fangles: Still don't want to know.**

Fang: Seconded.

**Me: It had this vamp who-**

Me: *Fingers in ears* Not listening!

**Fangles: QUESTIONS! Uhh...Do you, err...Have pets?**

Me: Yes, but isn't that a rubbish question?

**Me: Lame.**

Celeste: *Hits me in the back of head, as it'd been spat out by the plothole*

Me: What's this?

**Fangles: -shrugs-**

**Me: Do you have any OCs who take over your mind with fights amongst themselves that result in extreme headaches and crabbiness?**

Max: You're not asking me this, are you?

Me: I do. Max and Fang are the usual participants.

**Fangles: That sounded like the beginning of a commercial for some kind of mental illness med.**

Me: I can see it now;

Imaginary Announcer: 'If you do, use OC-away. It's brain combing technology gets rid of the annoying OC's in seconds. Use OC-away'

Imaginary Max and Fang: *Are wiped away, screaming in high pitched voices*

**Me: Hey, if I said -censored by Fang, because he already knows the answer- would that be counted as 'Rated M'?**

Max: If it wasn't censored, I bet a lot of people would be pissed off at you.

**Fangles: Who the heck are you trying to ** off, Saint?**

Me: Me, obviously. She's toeing the line right now.

**Me: -shrugs- The world.**

The world: T.T

**Fangles: Hey, Max! I found what you need to save the world from!**

Max: Oh, joy. So, if it's not global warming, does that mean that we never see Brigid again?

Me: Sorry, you might be seeing her body, bruised and bloodied, in the basement you're sleeping in. Sorry, taking out teenage frustration on a fictional character ;)

**Me: If the epic evil of all time that Max must stop is a 19 year old girl with a potty mouth, the series really HAS gone downhill. Though, I still pwn global warming.**

Fang: Yes, but you're the one thing that can't be stopped. Global warming, sure, let's start un-melting the ice caps. But a 19 year old with a potty mouth? Lord save us all...

**Fangles: Wonderful...**

Angel:...what happened to Celeste?

Me: I thought she was a plothole character?

Angel: *Shrugs*

**Me: Hey! I figured it out! Fang left the Flock because he found out he was contributing to the Global Warming process with his hotness! And Dylan was created because, being Fang's opposite and therefore, so not hot, he was practically freezing, he will reverse Global Warming! What do ya think?**

Iggy: So, 19 year old girl thinks teen bird-kid is hot?

**Fangles: I think you're nuts.**

Fang: I second that. And _I'm _the smart one.

**Me: Yeah, I go back to my theory that Dylan's Face is the cause of Global Warming. He looked at the polar ice caps and they melted to escape. **

Me: I agree, and add that the theory of relativity is making everything seem slower in the hopes to escape Dylan's wrath. Yep, the ice caps aren't melting fast enough...

**Fangles: Sure, whatever.**

Gazzy: No Fang, don't give in!

Me: Where have you been?

Gazzy: Uhh...sleeping?

**Me: And -Messed-Up-Name-That-I-Forgot-But-It-Sounds-Like-An-Ice-Cream-Brand is looking to destroy the world by creating the ultimate WTH Evil, Fylan-**

**Max: Which would've been censored in this story, due to symptoms of major warts, depression, hyper-ness, dehydrated-ness, and a whole lot of more gruesome features, upon seeing this word.**

**Me: And the only cure is very similar to roofies. So similar, it is said, that they fear that they may be the same. Oh dear Max, we seem to have overstepped the rating for the story.**

**Max: Story?**

**Fangles: STOP IT! STOP RIGHT THERE! WE DO _NOT_ GO THERE!**

Me: No, but we go ther-

Fang: Do you know I just cut him off for a _very _good reason?

**Me: Fine, jeez. Oh, look! Fang made a typo! You're/Your, Fangles.**

Me:...What? Is this where I say something in-between lines to keep the story going with something completely random and nothing to do with the conversation? Well, screw it. I quit.

**Fangles: It happens to the best of us.**

Iggy: Looks like this Fang thinks highly of himself...

**Me: But more often to the worst.**

Max: Way to knock down his ego a bit.

**Fangles**(+ Fang)**: Not true.**

Me: Keep dreaming, sucker.

**Me: :P My arm hurts...**

Max: Then I'll put it out of its misery *Holds up chainsaw*

Me: So this is the part where Max shows her homicidal side?

Fang: Yes.

Me: So, should we run for our lives?

Fang: For the best...*Runs*

**Fangles: And I need to sleep...But we didn't really manage to ask too many real questions, did we?**

Me: *Shakes head sadly*

**Me: Well...Screw it. I'll try again next time. Bed!**

Max: *Is over phase of homicidal-ness* Where's Fang?

Me: Running for his life.

Max: o.O

**Fangles: Great, I can stick wings in your face. **

Me: *Is bored* bored...

**Me: Or, you can-**

Iggy: So...that was definitely gonna be inappropriate.

**Fangles: WE DON'T GO THERE, SAINT!**

Max: Fangums is getting angry...

Me: Ohh, better name...

Computer: **Fangles' **screen name has been changed to **Fangums**.

**Me: Alright...Keep your blood pressure down...You been taking those adrenaline shots again? Do I need to enroll you in AAA? Adrenaline Addicts Anonymous? **

Iggy:...Fang? Taking adrenaline shots?

**Fangums: Just...Go to bed...**

**Me: Rawr.**

Me: XD

Max: D:

**Fang: -facepalm-**

Fang: *Facepalm*

**-Saint and Fang**

HOLA PEOPLES! I write this part for wings of Darkness;

Me: That name's gonna change.

Pues bien, me encanta Iggy. Acaba de decir, creo que él es impresionante, y no obtener lo que tiene contra fangirls. Es decir, tiene, así, un millones de ellos! Hablan a español, ahora que usted solicita, a pesar de que he estado hablando en alemán antes. Deseo que tenía algunos chocolate ahora...

Me: Uhh... Está bien, pero no parece importarles mucho, así que ... no tengo nada en contra de fangirls, yo no entiendo cómo se puede tener una obsesión por un personaje de ... quiero decir, lo que está que va a hacer, empezar a hacer con el libro? いいえ、私は得られないよ！私は実際には日本語はありませんが、Googleが翻訳、遅かれ早かれ、使用するつもりだったので、...

1.) What do you have against fangirls, Iggy?

Iggy: I don't have anything against them...apart from the tendency to stalk me D:

2.) Do you guys think I'm weird? I know I do...

Max: No comment.

3.) Can anyone in the Flock speak a different language?

Gazzy: I can, but I copy it off of...what's your name again?

Me: I'll never say it, never!

Gazzy: Right...I copy it off of him.

Max: Didn't get much time to be book smart in childhood.

4.) *rips off Nudge's duct tape* Red vines or twizzlers?

Me: *Replaces it* You guys need to stop doing that...

5.) If you guys could change your name, what would you make them?

Flock: No, just...no.

6.) I'm with Iggysgrl4eva970 (even though her name offends me) Fang has been dubbed Davhie. Lol.

Fang: You guys are gonna get ignored.

7.) If I stopped acting crazy around you, will you stop getting creeped out around me Iggy?

Iggy: If creeped was a word, yeah.

8.) Can I hug Tooth and Minimum? Please?

Max: N-I mean, sure.

Angel: *High fives me*

9.) Congrats max And Dahvie! *Pats Tooth and Minimum's heads*

Tooth and Minimum: Grr...

10.) Who wants a lolipop?

Random guy outside: I do!

Me: Get the f**k away from me, stalker!

Random guy outside: Umm...I'm, just gonna go now...

Bobby is cool.

Bobby: *Is being pointy*

Me: Shh, he's meditating...

1. Can I ever have one review without spelling/grammatical errors.

Max: There was one right there, so.

2. I like three days grace too.

Me: Linkin Park? Green Day? Skillet? Nickelback?

3. Tooth and Minimum are so cute. I am glad you had kids. Will you have more?

Max: Hopefully not.

Fang: D:

Max: Sexist pig...

4. My cat, frank, says hi.

Flock: *Flinches, then hiss*

5. He wants to scratch fang's face off.

Fang: *The only one who didn't hiss* *Flinches*

6. But he has a hurt leg cuz he gets beat up by an evil cat a lot.

Fang: *Sigh of relief*

7. SEVEN!11. Why am I so obsessed?

Me: You don't really expect me to answer this, do you?

8. Nudge I'll help you get the duct tape off if you will answer a question first.

Nudge: *Nod, nod, nod, nod, nod, nod, nod, nod, nod*

9. Why do talk so much?

Nudge: *Frustrated*

10. HAHA just kidding. I wouldn't be able to.

Nudge: *Can't tell because of the duct tape, but looks like* D:

11. I tried last night while you were asleep.

Me: Ah, that was the disruption I felt...

12. I also: locked Dylan in the supply closet.

Max: What, the dead one?

13. Left Total a bone and stole all Fang's razors.

Fang: They don't exist...D:

14. HA FANG YOU CAN'T BE EMO NO MORE.

Me: Good for all of us.

Well okay bye.

jaywing.

P.S hope total enjoyed the bone.

Me: No bone for you.

Total: *Growls*

P.P.S. Curse you spelling again.

Max: Yeah, I think that's what I need to save the world from, evil teenage text speak.

P.P.P.S. Frank is coming for you fang. Fear him and his hurt leg which you can't hurt.

Fang: Bit contradictory.

**HI flock!**

**I apolagize for the whole 'she' thing**

Me: The previous response is still available.

**Although you do sometimes sound feminine**

Me: *Eye twitches*

**Iggy, I LOVE YOU!**

Iggy: *Flinches*

**I feel the need to say that in each chapter so you feel much loved.**

Iggy: Umm, it's not needed.

**I have decided if St. Fang of Boredom can have a time warp Fang then I shall get a time warp Iggy.**

Iggy: Goddammit, this is getting confusing.

**SO YAY!**

**Iggy: meh...**

Me: *Headdesk*

**Me: Fang, my friend is pregnant with your child. She's naming it Aaron.**

Fang: Tell her that she needs to stop imagining I'd actually do _that _with her, and to let the father have his child back.

**Iggy: because that isn't creepy at all**

Iggy: Not that it actually happened, or anything.

**Me: Fang, I don't feel like calling you Dahvie anymore, it is confusing me.**

Fang: Well, you wouldn't have gotten answered anyway, so.

**Me: Are any of you Evanescence fans? I love her songs!**

Me: She's a good singer, can't say I'm a fan, just saying she's good.

**~In my field of paper flowers**

**And candy clouds of lullaby**

**I lie inside myself for hours**

**and watch my purple sky fly over me~**

Me: *Blows up whatever that girl's using to make music, even if it's her voice box*

**Iggy: *waves lighter back and forth***

Max: The worst idea ever; letting Iggy have a lighter.

**Me: BAD PYRO! *takes lighter***

Me: Because that's definitely gonna stop him.

**Iggy: damn...**

Me: I stand corrected.

**Me: I do not need you blowing my house up!**

Max: He's already done that, trust me.

**Iggy: Whatever**

...

**Me: I'm gonna put all sorts of songyness in this review. *breaks out in song***

Me: It burns! Oh, wait, it hasn't started yet...

**~I feel so untouched **

Me: It really does burn!

**and I want you so much**

Me and Gazzy: *Attempting to strangle selves*

**That I just can't resist you**

Me and Gazzy: *Strangle each other*

**It's hard enough to say that I miss you**

**I feel so untouched**

**And I need you so much**

**that I just can't forget you**

**been going crazy from the moment I met you~**

Me: Okay, stop!

Gazzy: Dammit.

**Iggy: This fanfiction is only rated T you know**

Max: We already crossed that border a few chapters.

**Me: eff you**

**Iggy: I though you loved me**

Iggy: She still does, if the last sentence didn't prove it.

**Me:...shut up**

Bobby: *Is being pointy*

**Iggy: make me**

Me: *Takes out whip*

Fang: I...don't wanna ask.

**Me: *ignores* Hey wings, how the heck did you get JP there!**

Me: *Hides taser behind back* Wouldn't you like to know?

JP: MMMMMMM! *Is tied to chair* *Is duct taped*

**I could really give him some writing ideas**

Fang: That's what we've been trying to do...

**Like killing Dylan off**

**Which reminds me of in the book how Iggy calls him Dyl**

Me: Traitor!

**Iggy: That would be the other Iggy, since that hasn't happened to me yet**

Me: So I can kill this Iggy?

**Me: OH YAH! I forgot to mention that my Iggy is slightly younger than your Iggy, so before the AE**

Max: Wow, you really need to stop time warping us.

**Me: By the way I read your other fanfiction where you babysat tooth and mini!**

**I liked it.**

Me: Hallelujah!

**Me: well yah I gotta go because I am tres tres fatigue!**

Me: Si, si, muy bien.

**Iggy: French? Really?**

Max: Just, go!

**Me: TOODLES!**

Fang: Why can't abnormal people just say bye?

**-ScArLeTt and Iggy because he isn't as amazing as me so his name can't be like this :)**

HIIII! I'm BA-ACK! Yays! ^O^ I'm happy!

Angel: You're happy at our torture...

Max: Angel, what'd I tell you about not reading depressing peoples minds?

Angel: Not to do it?

All-right-y then. On with the questions!

Max-How do you feel about being a mommy?

Max: Violated.

Fang: D:

Fang-It's very nice if you live only a few blocks from a doughnut shop. It works wonders when trying to bribe them. Also, what is your ideal way to kill Dylan?

Fang: Roast him alive over a fire, cut his limbs off with an axe when he's almost dead, put him out of his misery, then get a fanfiction writer o bring him back to life, rinse, lather, repeat.

Iggy-My teacher talked about someone setting a fire and being a pyro and I said really loudly, "THAT'S MY IGWARD!" Everyone looked at me like I was high.

But I swear I wasn't!

Me: Of course you weren't.

Gazzy-Did you like being in Antarctica?

Gazzy: Well, I downright detested it when I was jumped by a penguin.

Nudge-Suggestion for taking off the duct tape: ... 0_0 I can't think of one.

My brain hurts too much from being in Algebra class.

Me: What, you mean 'if x=yx2-1, what does z equal?' or something like that...

Angel-Why is Celeste a plot hole character? She technically isn't a character at all.

Angel: Because she controls my mind...

Max: What did we say about the therapists?

Angel: To pay attention?

Ella-Robert Pattinson or Taylor Lautner? For me it's neither. I went to see New Moon with a bunch of my friends the day after it came out, and one part when it was quiet, and Edward had his shirt off, I shouted, "SCREW YOU EDWARD! I HAVE A HOT EMO BIRD KID!" Then my friends started laughing because we've all read the series (Maximum Ride) too many times to count.

Fang: I'm not yours!

Jeb-Please don't kill Fang! Thousands of screaming FANGirls will hurt you if you do!

Jeb: Umm...

Dr. M-The same goes for you, but you're too awesome to hurt brutally. Darn.

Dr. M: You want to injure me brutally?

I'll be back!

Max: No!

-A$h

Me: And I think that's it.

.

..

...

...

Quote time!

Xander: Have you been trying to kill yourself? After all we've been through, I'd have thought you would've told me. I could've done it for you.

Anya: Xander!

Xander: What? He wants to die, I want to help him!

**_Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Season Four._**


	23. nother author note, soz

This is not a chapter...

I've got the whole day to myself tomorrow. I'll probably update. And I will do it soon. Those of you who have been anxiously awaiting the next chapter of 'The Crash', can either wait for a while, or take the story because I may/may not put it up for adoption. And the four/five sequels afterwards. And the basic plotlines for them.

Those of you who want a spoiler, about ten chapters on from now, can smile with happiness.

**_The barely human forms became clearer as my thoughts gathered. I could hear vague parts of a conversation outside my plexiglass prison..._**

**_"The...recovering, and...all tests...surprise"_**

**_I couldn't understand what they were saying. Surprise tests? I had no idea._**

**_"Are you sure...traumatic experience...unfortunate circumstances..."_**

**_Traumatic experiences my ass. I mean, if your lifelong friend got killed, you'd be jumping for joy, wouldn't you?_**

**_"...waking up"_**

**_Oh goddammit._**

**_..._**

You guys didn't really think it'd last that long, did you?

Just in case I forgot...

Disclaimer: I own...well, we'll go into a debate about how much I don't own later, but...


	24. Chapter 24

Me: We're back!

Max: Finally...

Me: With new questions!

Sora: Hey.

Me: And a new character!

Fang: And he's annoying, how he's too nice!

Sora: *Grins*

First up is...well, I'm getting tired of saying it, so!

**Me: BONJOUR!**

Me: Vous le savez, nous devrions vraiment arrêter de parler dans des langues différentes, pour la commodité des examinateurs ... bah, je n'ai jamais été un perfectionniste.

Sora: o.O

Max: You'll get used to it...

**Iggy: Yah whatever...**

Me: Comment osez-vous!

**Me: Question de temps**

Me: bonne.

**Iggy: Will you quit it with the French!**

Me: Absolument pas paniquer.

**Me: Mon professeur de français m'a dit de pratiquer mon dialogue autant que possible**

Me:Vraiment? Je viens de les ignorer, ne pas faire les devoirs, et quand ils sont censés être remis, je viens de dire, «Vous klutz, vous l'avez perdu! Pas moyen freaking je le fais de nouveau pour vous ...'... ou quelque chose du genre;).

**Iggy:T.T**

Me: J

**Me: Aimez-vous le groupe My Chemical Romance?**

Me: Ne les écoute pas vraiment. Linkin Park Préfère.

**Hannah: *pops in* HECK YAH!**

Me: *Sigh*

Sora: At least there's no more French...

**Me: Il s'agit d'Hannah, celui qui est "enceinte" avec l'enfant Fang ...**

Me: *Snickers*

**Iggy: Scarlett! Sll the french is hurting my brain!**

Me: Get over it.

**Me: Meh...whatever...**

**Hannah: *squeals like an obsessed fangirl*-**

Me: Can I put something here? That's because she _is _an obsessed fangirl.

**-OH MY GOSH IT'S FANG! I LOVE YOU! **

Fang: *Creeps to the back of the room*

**Me: Hmmmm he may be a tad creeped out...**

Sora: He get this often?

Me: Hell yeah.

**Iggy: No ** Sherlock**

Sora: No used to those things in a sentence; what?

**Hannah: *jumps up and down still squealing* AHHHHHH FANG I LOOOOVE YOU! **

Me: Energiser bunnies, I think we're gonna have a small problem with an over excited fangirl here. I would use Sora, but I don't think he cares. (New thing; type vim and vigour on YouTube. If you get it right, it should be a really good instrumental. If you don't, someone will be singing along to it. It's f***ing awesome. I think it's a tough battle/boss battle Kingdom Hearts song, I can't remember...)

**Me: Yah Hannah I think he got that part...**

Fang: Many times...

Max: *Growls*

Sora: *Snickers*

Me: At the ready energiser bunnies!

**Hannah: *cuts off a peice of Fang's hair* OHEMGEE AHHHHHH! *rubs Fang's hair all over her face***

Me: Charge!

**Me: O.o**

Energiser Bunnies: *fall over each other*

**Iggy: What the hell?**

Iggy: What's going on? Is that my doppelganger?

**Hannah: *passes out from happiness***

Me: *Sighs* You'll get em next time mis amigos

**Me: Thank god that's over...**

Hades: God_s_!

Me: Ach! Sora!

Sora: *Sighs* *Starts battling Hades*

Hades: *Summons Cerberus* *Starts drinking lemonade on a lounge chair* *Gets cut in half by the Sora he forgot could beat Cerberus*

Sora: Done.

Me: And that took all of...twenty seconds. By golly, we got a new record!

**Iggy: Are all your friends that creepy?**

Me: My friends are awesome, thank you very much!

**Me: No **

Me: Just non-creepinessly (can't think of another word?) challenged

Max: Burn...

**Iggy: Aren't we supposed to be asking questions?**

Me: Well, you've turnt (Anyone else here say 'turnt'?) my fiction into a chatroom, so...

**Me: Oh yah...oops...**

Me:...

Sora:...

Max:...

Fang:...

Iggy:...

Nudge:...

Gazzy:...

Angel:...

Roxas:...

Ventus:...

Terra:...

Aqua:...

Vanitas:...

Xemnas:...

Xigbar:...

Xaldin:...

Vexen:...

Lexaeus:...

Xexion:...

Saïx:...

Axel:...

Demyx:...

Luxord:...

Marluxia:...

Larxene:...

Xion:...

Me:...Is the whole of Organisation XII here?

Sora:...Yep...

Me: You gonna do anything about it?

Sora:...Yah sure...

The Flock: We'll help *Well it came out more of a 'Mmhnmmh! For Nudge* *Getss murdered by different Organisation XII members*

Me: T.T

Sora: *Kills them all but Roxas and Xion, because they're different versions of himself, kinda* *Doesn't bother with the guys from Birth by Sleep, because, well, they're either already dead or on our side*

Me: *Brings Flock back to life with medpacs, bandages, crashcarts, a couple of bookmarks, and a Zebra* Your work here is done Zebra.

Zebra: *leaves*

**Iggy: And you're in advanced classes how?**

Max: And you ignored all the ... before, how?

**Me: Oh bite me! Anyways, as I asked before, do you guys like My Chemical Romance?**

Me: Now I prefer Vim and Vigour, but I never listened to My Chemical Romance...does anyone realise how offensive their name is to Dylan haters like me? I mean 'Chemical Romance'? That's what Max and Dylan's –If it ever existed- relationship would be. Chemical.

**Me: I'm listening to their song 'Mama' right now...**

Me: Still Vim and Vigour

**~Mama, we all go to hell**

**Mama, we all go to hell**

**It's really quite pleasant**

**Except for the smell**

**Mama, we all go to hell~**

**~And if you would call me your sweetheart**

**I'd maybe then sing you a song**

**But the ** that I've done with this ** of a gun**

**You would cry out your eyes all along~**

Me: Emo...

Max: Note: Not the person, the song.

**Iggy: *is distracte with bomb materials he hid in the kitchen***

Me: Oh look, Iggy really is interested in other languages! Distracte!

**Me: *suspicious* What's that?**

Me: My Keyblade! Die biatch!

**Iggy: *quickly hides supplies behind his back* Nothing.**

Iggy: It won't work-

**Me: I don't think-**

Me: Just caught on, did you now?

**Iggy: I think were supposed to be answering questions**

Me: Asking!

**Me: Oh yah...to everyone, pancakes or waffles?**

Max: Several times we've been asked this, several!

**-To Fang, why do you have to emo! You're gonna die and leave Max and she will be depressed! I'd punch you in the face but you'd probably enjoy it!**

Fang: Probably...

Me: Stop being emo!

**-Everyone, why do sleeping pills have warning labels on them that say**

**"WARNING: May cause drowsiness"?**

Me: Because of those American Idiots.

Max: You just called the whole of America 'idiots'.

Me: Just caught on, did you now? You know, the amount of people falling into this trap is embarrassing.

**-Max, you are one of the best charecters along with Fang and Iggy. **

Max: Just caught on, did you now?

Me: Max! That's my line! Don't make me become a Sora and kick your ass!

**-Gazzy, have you ever went swimming in chocolate pudding?**

Gazzy: Tried, failed.

**Me: That's all for now! I gots homework! (yes, I know that was grammatically incorrect)**

Me: Must not...say it...*Grasps for air*

**~SCRL3TT and IGGY!~**

Fang'ssecretgirlfriend:

HI! Max, don't kill me...

Me: I wouldn't worry about that...

Max: *Being held up in chains*

FOR FANG:

Fang: Before this starts, I swear, the screen name's not true!

Are you SURE you're not emo?

Fang: I'm not, and never will be, emo!

Me: You say that now, but...

Do you secretly watch the TV show Glee?

Fang: NO!

For ANGEL:

Me: Okay Fang, Calm down...

Why did you go all take-over-the-world obsessed?

Angel: Take-over-the-_flock- _obsessed.

Do you secretly love Fang or Iggy?

Angel: *Screams*

For MAX:

Max: *Growls*

If you saw me, would you kill me?

Max: *Growls*

Me: I'd take that as a 'yes'

WHY did you keep pushing Fang away?

Me: Rush, rush, rush.

For GAZZY:

Gazzy:...

Can you PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE teach me how to make bombs?

Gazzy:...

Me: He's hit that stage I went through. Depressing emo child...*Sighs* At least he's eight, not six, like I was...

For IGGY:

Iggy: Damn you!

Can you give me cooking lessons?

Iggy:...No.

THANKS!

Me: Watcha, saying, that for.

~Fang's girlfriend FOREVER

I know she's not important in the books, but I meant in the series. Eh, their fighting skills are equal... I was talking about their personalities, it's just my opinion.

Me: Fighting skills=equal=no. Not at all.

Everyone-Have you ever heard of the band "Story of the Year"? They're awesome!

It's more screamo than rock or metal, just warning you. You should look them up on YouTube.

Me: Nope.

Max: Nuh uh.

Rest of flock but Fang: Nope.

Max: Fang?

Fang:...maybe...

Bobby- Do you have a girlfriend? Maybe someone can translate or answer for you...

Bobby:...

Max- Punk or Emo?

Max: Prep. What do you think? Tank tops and jeans are the way.

Fang- Today, this dude in my class dressed up like an emo. It's a special week, so everyone dressed all weird. He had on fingerless gloves, sunglasses, a black Slipknot shirt, black jeans, and other emo stuff. He's kewl. Anyways, does he sound like someone you could be friends with?

Fang:...Not sure how I answer this.

Iggy- Don't worry, I don't stalk you. If they make a movie about you and the flock, they better not have your character all jacked up! I heard Catherine Hardwick will be the director...SCREW HER! She'll mess up the movie! Do you want to be a ninja or pirate?

Iggy: Neither. A spaceman.

Nudge- I bet you hate Flyleaf, Evanescence, Story of the Year, Linkin Park, etc. because they're not pop/ hip hop. Do you hate them? *gets hammer ready*

Nudge: *Shakes head*

Gazzy- Would you date someone named Ke$ha Mosley?

Gazzy: No, but I'd date Beyonce Spears...

Angel- Are you a feminist?

Angel: Shh!

That's it... update soon!

Me: *Starts humming* -

Song: *Cuts off*

Me: Damn. Sorry. Hummed along to vim and vigour until it ended, and considering it's a song loop...

~Lacey

FaximumRide1996

OMG! YOU CAN BABY SIT MINI AND TOOTH! I WANNA!

Me: Yeah. I'm gonna make it so you...private message me what happened when you babysat Minimum and Tooth...and I'll put it up!

Anywhoo... It's been too bitterly cold to even move. And whenever it rains my wrist hurts.

Max: Wow, weird _and_ random!

LOL! You would not believe what happened in my computer class today! I'm gonna tell you anyway! Here it is:

So today my teacher said that she was going to do a segment in the morning announcements about how tommorow is the anniversary of when the Governator won the election in 2003. So she asked for volunteers to do the segment. (Keep in mind that I am in no way related to the KMMS (our new crew) news team.) So I raise my hand and so does this guy Tito. (I swear he is the spitting image of

Fang!) So the TA, Lucas, takes us to the filming room to get the segment done.

I do my take of it, and get it done without messing up once.

Tito, on the other hand, is all acting like, "Do I look okay? Am I too tall?

Do I look fat?" and stuff like that.

So he does it the first time, and messes up. He asks to do it again. So when he does, he messes up hugely and says really loudly, with the camera rolling and everything, "OH F***!"

Of course, Lucas and I start laughing. Tito asks if the teacher will see this.

Lucas tells him yes. I start laughing harder.

So when we get back to the class, I'm trying hard to cover my laughter, but not succeeding. My friend (since I can't remember his name, I'll call him by his female name that we made up for him, Esther.) Esther asks me what happened. So I tell him.

Then the teacher goes to look at the bits, and the WHOLE CLASS is looking over her shoulder. Then they all start laughing and you hear really loudly from the computer, "OH F***!" The teacher got mad, and asked him why he said that. And he said, "It was out of habit." We all laugh harder.

So that was my day. I still want to baby sit Mini and Tooth.

Me: Chat room, pure chat room. And you can.

-A$h

LilacRose

***growls angrily* NO! Iggysgrl4eva970 CAN'T have Iggy in a time warp, because I already DO! I have thirteen year old Iggy! If you don't believe me, check my profile!**

Me: Don't need to! Anyway, she might have an Iggy from a week before!

13 year-old Iggy: hi...

Iggy: Clone number 567,867,236,917,843, hi!

**1.) *sighs* since Iggy doesn't love me, unfortunately, I'm going to have to marry him off to Ella. It's official, ok? I don't mind, 'cause I have thirteen year-old Iggy and Doogles McFly!**

Iggy: Excuse ME. You're not gonna marry me off. Even though I was planning on that anyway, I have choices in my life too!

Me: He's just going through his period...

**MY Iggy: oh god, PLEASE don't tell them about Doogles McFly! He's not real!**

Me: Everything is real, just in a different universe called fiction.

**Me: YES HE IS! I made him up. He's one of my stories! Do you guys wanna know who he is?**

Fang: No.

**MY Iggy: I doubt it.**

And MINE: I doubt it too.

**Me: I'll tell you. It's Fang and Iggy's son! I know, weird, strange, disgusting, impossible, etc. I was high on Mountain Dew, ok? I still don't know why I made them a son! IT WAS FOR A HUMOR FIC, ALRIGHT? And Crazygirl313 supported the idea! *cries in emo corner* I'm so sorry.**

Me: There's a lesson to be learnt here; never listen to someone whose penname states they're crazy.

**MY Iggy: wow... **

Sora: You guys get the weirdest stories.

**2.) Iggy and Ella, how do you feel about getting married?**

Iggy and Ella: We're not gonna! Well, I mean-we mean-

**3.) Do you guys hate me...?**

Iggy and Ella: Yes.

**MY Iggy: I'm thinking they might...**

Me: Good guess.

**4.) I DO NOT STALK IGGY! My version of being a fangirl is a) commenting on how cute you are, b) squeeling your name when a new book of MR comes out, and c) Thinking your absolutley amazing!**

Me: You do everything but that, so I think you're gonna do that too.

**5.) I agree with St. Fang of Boredom. Global warming is all Davhie's fault!**

**BAD DAVHIE!**

Dahvie: Dahvie? I WON'T BE CALLED DAHVIE! Oh damn...

**6.) Well, I best be going! And thanks Fanglover13, my name is SUPPOSED to be odd and flowery! And, duh! GERMAN ROCKS!**

Me: Haven't you noticed? All languages rock!

This chapter has been dedicated to Vim and Vigour, the best fast paced instrumental ever. God bless you Vim and Vigour.

-Me, Sora, Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, Roxas, Ventus, Terra, Aqua, Vanitas, Xemnas, Xigbar, Xaldin, Vexen, Lexaeus, Xexion, Saïx, Axel, Demyx, Luxord, Marluxia, Larxene, Xion, and Bobby~

**FURTHERMORE: If anyone figures out what's up Organisation XII's names, they get a virtual cookie.**

n later, but...


	25. Chapter 25

Me: We're back! And I'm 10 minutes away from dying (Tech homework = Cooking. I have to taste it!).

Max: Don't worry, it can't be as bad as my cooking!

Me: Really? I doubt that statement...

*Flashback*

*Heartless overrun England*

Sora: How the hell did this start with your cooking?

Me: I don't ****ing know!

*Universe explodes*

Max: Right...How'd you get it back again?

Me: I didn't. The universe had to re-enact the big bang again.

Fang: *Rolls eyes* Riiiiight. And why don't we remember this?

Me: Because it never happened.

Nudge: (Yes, I took the damn duct tape off. Do you have anything to say to that? Do you have anything to say to that! *Takes out Ultima Weapon+* *Someone Laughs in the background* Hey, don't make me come over there.) Then what did you do? Tell me, tell me, tell me!

Me: Jus- just don't ask. I-it didn't work.

Iggy: Then how did the universe repair itself?

Me: I don't know. Do you have a problem with that? Do you have a problem with that? *Summons Ultima Weapon+*

Sora: This seems familiar...

Iggy: Dude! Just...calm down!

Me: Hey, don't make me come over there.

Iggy: How can I make you come over here?

Me: Can I take that the wrong way?

Iggy: *Facepalm*

Me: Ok, and first off, we have...EmpressOfSarcasm!

EmpressOfSarcasm

(Used to be FaximumRide1996)

Fang: That clears a few things up.

Me: Like what?

Fang:...

Me: Thought so!

Hello, flock! I missed you all so much! Huggles for everybody!

Everyone:...(Wait ten seconds with crickets chirping in background before reading next sentence)

Me: Stay away from me!

I still want to babysit Mini and Tooth. I'll work on that right now.

Me:...I got this a few months ago. Talk about late. It hasn't been sent to me or anything. So...

-A$h

Angel: Ke$ha wants revenge.

Me: Screw Ke$ha.

*Boy in the background*

Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

*Back inside*

Me:...Freaking Ke$ha fanboy. *Looks out the window* Hey! I thought I told you to leave me alone in maths class! Stalker!

fanglover18

Gazzy: The queen of short reviews!

Wow, that was a long chapter.

Me: I now must kill someone. Excuse me.

Sora: Code red! *Everyone starts running around* Code red! Code red!

A.I.T.W

HELLO AVIAN AMERICANS! It's nice to talk with you again!

Nudge: Is this kid on happy pills?

Me: Like you can talk.

Nudge: Do you want a slap?

Me: I find that highly strange. You're a kickass motormouth. And yet...you say you'll _slap_ me, as a threat.

Nudge: Screw you-

Me: Screw Justin Bieber!

Nudge: Nooooooooooooooooooooooo!

Me: Yes! The Whinnie the Pooh reject has been dissed!

okay so im re-reading the series for like the third time and im really ** off at you fang! I HATE YOU SOOOOO MUCH RIGHT NOW!

Me: Pay attention in grammar lessons, kids. You just might learn something.

Fang: I feel unloved...

Me: You are unloved!

Fang: D:

Max: This is why you don't talk.

okay now onto the q's!

Max: The very first one!

FOR MAX!

Max: Damn it. This is like a haxed version of 'Russian Roulette'. I always go first!

Me: Oy! That's my line! Wait...you don't go first every time! Overwise, you'd be dead about a hundred times by now.

Max: That's not what I meant.

Okay in the second book how much did you want to kill fang? you can chose from = want to kill him, want to torture him so he will feel immense pain and then kill him, beat him a million times over and then tie his wings behind his back and roll him down a hill in front of a briar patch and THEN torture him to death or go old school and hang him until near death then burn him at a stake for witch craft.

Fang: Max...

Max: Hmmm... I'll test it.

Me: *Gets out popcorn*

Please only chose one (I go for the second to last one ;D)

Me: Me too.

Max: Me three.

Fang: *Is looking VERY scared*

FOR FANG!

I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU! Well not really... just right now kuz ur with that b*** Lissa.

Me: *is talking to Fang* She seems to hate you a lot, bitch. *Forgets to cencor*

FOR NUDGE!

Nudge: Yay! I feel like I'm hyped up on pixie stix!

Me: You are hyped up on pixie stix. Actually, you're hyped up on cocaine.

U ** me off. Not in a bad way just in an "I want to blow your head off" kinda way. y must you talk and talk and talk and talk and TALK! I mean if someone sent a maffia after you all you would have to do is start talkin up a storm and they would shoot themselves and NOT YOU! U R A FREAKIN LOBSTER BAG! I WOULD RATHER SHOVE SIZZORS IN MY EARS THAN CATCH YOU ON ONE OF YOUR RAMBLES!

Other than that I think ur really cool.

Me: And that leaves...?

FOR GAZZY!

Gazzy: Oh, joy. I can't wait for the pyro questions.

Two words PEPTO BISMAL!

Max: Way to get the kids involved in drugs.

Sora: What are "drugs"?

Me: You do NOT wanna know.

FOR ANGEL!

Angel: Get ready for the hate mail...

Four words STOP BEING A FNICKING B***

Angel: Okay then!

Me: It wasn't/ really that easy was it?

Angel: Nope.

Okay I'm really sorry if that was really mean but I'm having a really ruff day and no offence but your fictional and I didn't want to take it out on real people... so I'm really really really REALLY! SORRY FOR THIS MEAN REVIEW I JUST NEEDED A VENTING OUTLET. Plz forgive me for being mean.

Me: I'm not fictional! I'm breathing! I AM breathing! I am alive! I am Real! I am here! This! Is! Sparta!

Sora: Who spiked his drink this time?

Nudge:...

Sora: Well?

~AITW

SORRY AGAIN!

Lilac Rose6

**Me: hi Lilac again. I'm sure your all very disapointed to know that I still like reveiwing to this.**

Me: No, you're my fourth to last reviewer. Notice: If you're gonna add this to you story alert, at least REVIEW!

**Iggy: Most likely, Lilac, most likely.**

Iggy: I react to the stupidity of my other.

**Me: So, when's the wedding? I mean for you two, Iggy and Ella.**

Iggy:...What are you talking about...?

**Iggy: You married the older version of me off? Again?**

Iggy: I demand an explanation!

**Me: yes. Yes I did. Anyways! I'm planning the entire thing. Ella, do you like cream or red better?**

Ella:...

**Me: great, we'll go with red.**

Ella: Riiiiiight.

**Iggy: You're crazy.**

Me: what was your first clue? *Thinks for a few seconds* Isn't everyone a little crazy? Even just a little?

**Me: uh-huh. Do you guys like Linkin Park and Nickleback? They're my fave bands ever. I also like Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. They have a funny name X3**

Me: I likes Linkin Park. Not sure about everyone else... (Wait a minute, question, how many of you have voted on the poll. I was expecting like...fifteen already for Max. But no, I've gotten two for Sora, and one for Max.)

**Iggy: *falls asleep***

Me: It's time for the old prank. *Takes out whipped cream and feather*

**Me: He's asleep! *begins poking his face***

Fang: There's no logical or sane response to that.

**Me: man... I've asked, like... no questions... Ah well! Do you guys like anime? I'm obsessed.**

Me: You've asked two. And a half.

**Iggy: *wakes up* Lilac, you remembered to turn the oven off, right?**

*Burning is smelt*

**Me: ... ... ... ... **! *Runs off***

*Oven is making strange noises*

**Iggy: well... bye then.**

*Reaches for off button*

**Me: IT'S OK, THE HOUSE DIDN'T BURN DOWN!... too much...**

*Parents are screaming in terror in there fire filled lounge*

**Iggy: oh god...**

*God looks at him*

**Me: Dahvie, where are Mini and Tooth? YOU LOST THEM,DIDN'T YOU!**

*Glares at screen*

**Me: I have to go, bye.**

*Kamikaze Jesus comes down and kills them both, while singing 'Kumbia'*

Me: And I have no idea what to write now. Um...I guess I can put that you should watch these. The Kingdom Hearts Crazy files 27, 28, 29, 30 part 1 and 2, and then 31. These were so funny! Or you can watch 'Size Really Does Matter' by Antiweapon. Or you can watch 'Wielding Groundshaker' Look at one of the comments, I'm pretty sure one said;

Sephiroth: That's an interesting sword you're carryi- HOLY S**T!

Watch the Sephiroth battle and you'll understand the joke.

.com/watch?v=6A_NURrNVRE&feature=related

.com/watch?v=Z3B9bhkOCj4&feature=related

.com/watch?annotation_id=annotation_490039&feature=iv&v=5O0c-j5sZkw

.com/watch?v=LeUDO8OlUuU&feature=related


	26. Chapter 26

Me: Okay, I tried to update. (Not really update, but it was an extremely cool thing) but it didn't come out the same way as in the word document. So I'll just give you these.

.com/ascii/

.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcSCO3cVBwTuQ4rLXQQ-CSU_3yoTUlXBJ_bCPg6c7o6roLq6oq21 (Put this in the "From the web" bit)

.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcT- (Same)

.com/images?q=tbn:_zVIS5AYzEB_AJFQ

Set the max word count to 400.

Set it to "White on black".

Send.

Copy to word document.

Make the font 1. Do this by pressing and holding Ctrl Shift and , at the same time.

Make the page color black. Tada!

Oh, and you're not getting another update. D:

Put w w w . g l a s s g i a n t before the first address. (Ignore spaces)

Put t 3 . g s t a t i c before the second. (Again, ignore spaces)

Put t 1 . g s t a t i c Before the third and fourth. (Ignorance)


	27. Chapter 27

Me: Sorry for the long wait, but-

Everyone: We're back!

Sora: With new jokes!

Me: Sorta!

Me: Well, you guys might be wondering, why there were about five chapter 26s?

Max: It's because it didn't turn out right the first four times.

Me: And I'm going to tell you all now, that none of my Maximum Ride stories (Except this one) will be continuing. I've lost interest. Sue me. It does not fulfil my needs for awesomeness any more. I like to write stuff for this sort of thing now. http(Colon)(Slash)(Slash)www(dot)youtube(dot)com(slash)watch?v=1wLeLRsQ4z4 but trust me, you have not lived 'till you have played this.

Sora: I don't appreciate they made my life story into a game T.T

Me: Yeah, well, suck it up.

Sora: I can't, I'm *voice changes* teenage dirtbag baby!

Me:...

Sora: Where the hell did that come from!

Me: I don't know, I guess you're just *Voice changes to Sora's* a broken record. Okay, whoever the **** is doing that to our voices better suck up now before I sic Sai'x (Pronounced Zie-ix) puppy on you! *Unleashes the luna divider*

Sai'x Puppy: *Sniffs* *Attacks the shadows*

?: *Has British Accent* Dammit, what the hell?

Me: Wait a minute... Dan!

Dan: Err...Run, run away!

Me:...Okay then. Super duper tip; when someone has invaded your home, use Sai'x Puppy! Okay, up first is... A$H!

Hello everybody!  
Everybody: Hello...  
The only reason I haven't gotten around to babysitting (still!) is because I'm going through a really tough time right now. It sucks.  
Tooth: *Whispering to Minimum* and we're just going to make it so much harder.

Minimum: Harder, harder!

Me: *Starts laughing*  
Anywhoo.. On with the questioning!  
Max: Joy.

Me: I know. What a wonderful world we live in!  
Who the H-E-double hockey sticks is Sora?

Me: Oh, nothing, just the keyblade wielder, destroyer of all things black with yellow eyes, who batters everyone he fights to win, commits suicide-

Sora: Hey, that was only once! And it was for Kairi!

Me: Doesn't change the fact that you committed suicide. Defeater of god(s), and the only person ever to use drive forms! Kick it, Sora, Valor form!

Sora: *Looks a bit mortified* No, no, wait a minute- *Changes into Valor form* *Dark vapour starts rising from arms*

Me: *Jumps back* That's not Valor form.

Max: Gee, I think we figured that out by ourselves.

Anti-Sora: *Hisses*

Angel: Can I touch it? *Goes to Anti-Sora*

Me: *Turns to Max* I'm sorry for your loss.

Max: What-

Anti-Sora: *Shreds Angel*

Max: No, not Angel!

Me: Everybody, run like random!

Everybody: *Follows my advise*

Me: Kairi!

Kairi: *Appears* Where am I? Sora!

Me: Well that didn't work.

Kairi: *Runs up and hugs Sora*

Sora: *Turns back to normal*

Me: You've got to be kidding me. Okay Kairi, time to stop molesting Sora.

Kairi: W-*Disappears*

Sora: Wait a minute, was that Kairi?

Me: Nope. Nuh-uh. No way. It was Roxas. *Starts laughing*

Sora: *Looks mortified*

Max: Back to the question!

Me: Yeah, okay. *Turns back* and he's the awesomest character in the world. Apart from when we got to the water place, but that's out of the question.

What does he/she have to do with the flock?

Max: Absolutely nothing!

Why did the universe blow up?

Me: We think it was trying to commit suicide. Like Sora.

Sora: look, if you keep going on about that-

Max: Shut up!

Me and Sora: Yes, ma'am!

Did Chuck Norris have anything to do with it?

Me: *Looks at Sora* Err...We're...not actually...sure WHAT happened to him during that, but whatever it was, I think it was Just-in-a Beavers fault.

Have you ever read my story, "The Most Epic Story You'll Ever Read?" It's really epic. No lie.  
Me: Well...Yes, but technically it wasn't your story. Haha!  
And Ke$ha is still stoned. Just watch her performance at the American Music Awards.

Fang: We know Ke$ha's stoned-

Max: But-

Iggy: The onions aren't baked!

Everyone: *Looks at*

Iggy:...What?

I feared for my life. I do not fear Ke$ha, for I am a Super Awesome Secret Ninja, in which Chuck Norris is our leader and Fang is our second in command. My cousin is also a Super Awesome Secret Ninja.  
Me: Not so secret anymore  
-A$h

Max: Aren't you forgetting someone?

Me: Okay then...*Snaps fingers*

Angel: *Is revived*

Me: Up next we have... Lilac Rose6.

**Me: lol, this story rules!**

Me: Yay!

Max: Does that mean we're getting more reviews? *Looks troubled*

**Iggy: sure, it's funny.**

Iggy: *Bows*

Me: *Punches* He's not talking to you.**  
Me: Alright! The wedding is next month, Ella! Iggy, do you have a tux?  
**Ella: Wha...?

Iggy: Nope, and can't I just wear this? *Looks down at clothes that look like they were put in a blender*

Max: Uhh, not really.**  
Me: Do you like Harry Potter? I'm still angry that they killed of my favourite character. Do you like Harry Potter? Huh, huh? Huh?  
**Me: Ah, the good old days...**  
Iggy: stop saying Huh.  
**Iggy: I forgot to wear underwear guys.

Everyone: *looks at* *Moves away***  
Me: huh! Where's Total? He keeps, like, disappearing!  
**Me: Err...*looks at plothole***  
Iggy: I ate him.  
**Max: Yeah sure, let's go with that.**  
Me: So Dahvie, what's your favourite colour? Is it pink? I think you'd look good in pink.  
**Max: Yeah. But alas, only real men wear pink.

Me: Does that mean Fang isn't a man? Then how'd I manage to get Minimum and Tooth?

Max: *Facepalm***  
Iggy: *sarcasm* so do I. I think he'd look GREAT!**

Me: *Starts to talk***  
**Iggy: Comment on that, and I'll beat your head on a bear rock.**  
**Me: *Shrugs*

**Me: you can't see...  
**Max: And if you look closely, in the little star things you'll see a word, a word that means "to be sarcastic". Guess what it is?**  
Iggy: note sarcasm.  
**Me: Thank you. Thou hath stopped Max from having a fit.

Max: *Growls***  
Me: BYE!**

Everyone: *salutes*

Angel: Where IS Total anyway?

Me: Err...*Puts carpet over plothole*

Gazzy: *Shrugs* You probably left him on the bus.

Iggy: We didn't get on a bus.

_-Somewhere else—_

Total: *Sitting in bus* Help me!

_-Back at the base—_

Me: Well, it must be your fault *Looks at the carpet covering the plothole, discovering it's not there* *Whispers* I should've seen that one coming.

Max: What one coming?

Me: Errr...Look, it's the oldest trick in the book!

Everyone: *looks*

Me: Onto the next question. From Lacey.

There's nothing wrong with emos!

Iggy: Lots of people could argue against that.  
Iggy- Can you imagine yourself with black hair?  
Iggy: Can't say I can.

Me: Well, we've never got that accurate a description of him apart from him being a part blonde part redhead. I think.  
Fang- Can you imagine yourself with spiky blonde hair?  
Sora: *Gets picture in head* Could it be...Roxas?

Me: Well that would explain the depressed thing...but I prefer the reason that he gets depressed by his theme tune.  
Max- Do you like horror movies? They make the world go 'round!  
Max: I watched a zombie movie once. Does that count?

Me: And for the next question...I'm putting in lots of earmuffs for the innocents...*Puts earmuffs in Minimum, Tooth, Sora, Nudge, and Gazzy's heads*  
Angel- Today, I was paired up with two of my best guy friends, and one of them said,"Man, this is really hard." and the other one yelled/said,"YOU'RE HARD!" We could not stop laughing! Oops... now she's probably going to ask what's wrong with that... sorry Max.  
Max: *Removes earmuffs* Okay then.

Angel: I still saw the question. What does that mean?

Max: Well...

Iggy: *Pushes into a different room* Sort it out in there.  
Gazzy- I'VE GOT BACON! :P Do you agree with me when I say inside jokes make the world go around?  
Gazzy: *Grins* I...can resist it! It depends, is the inside joke rubbish?  
Total- Would you wear shoes?  
-_Somewhere else-_

Total: Somebody help me!

_-Back at base_—

Max: *Has come back* Get him back. *Threatening with knife*

Me: *Mouths at Fang* Get your insane maniacal girlfriend off me!

Fang: *Mouths back* It's not worth it.

Iggy: *Snickers*

Max: You'll get yours too Iggy...

Iggy: *Shuts up*

Sora: *Has crawled into a corner* No...go away...GET OUT OF MY HEAD!

Everyone: *looks at*

Me: That's probably Ventus, Roxas, and Xion, don't worry, he'll be back in five minutes.

Max: What the-?

Me: I said don't worry.  
~Lacey

Fang: And now we have...?

Me: Nightflyer18

hehe. My name changed. Sometimes I like to state the obvious. Like right then. and then.

Max: In which this guy here went through a lot just to find out who you were before you changed your name.

Me: *Shrugs*

DOES ANYBODY KNOW WHY THERE IS A TACO TRUCK BUT NOT A #%*#$~* PENGUIN DELIVERY SERVICE?

Iggy: Does anyone want a penguin delivery service?

Me: If not, I'm the proud owner of the company now.

Just wondering. Angel: What's on the top of your christmas list? An automaton slave or a snow cone machine?

Angel: A snow cone machine.

Max: Aw-

Angel: I can make the automaton slave with the snow cone machine.

Iggy: *Rolls eyes*

Right now it's raining and not snowing. I hate 33 degree weather!It's so depressing when it's cold and rainy! It's not even a thunder storm!

Max: We'd be glad if there was 33 degree weather.

Me: That'd be warm here. Oh, and guys, just to tell you, I may be coming to the states for a holiday, so I can get Angel before it comes here in England. New York, to be exact.

Can Angel control the weather now too? FANG YOUR EMO-NESS HAS RUBBED OFF ON THE WORLD!

Angel: Only on weekends.

Me: The emo thing or the weather thing?

Angel: Both.

Nudge: Is it true that you made out with a parakeet? You are... disturbing.

Nudge: Objection!

Flock: piece of advise, don't get Iggy a flame thrower for Christmas. We don't need the entire western hemisphere to blow up. I'm sorry Iggy.

Iggy: *Falls to the ground* Why!

Max: how long do you think you have before your put in an insane asylum?

Max: Five years. Because then I'm probably gonna have to marry Fang. And then I'm insane.

Fang: Hey!

Minimum and Tooth: How long till you put your mom in an insane asylum?

Tooth: Two!

How many people have you 'accidentally' killed so far?

Tooth: Ten. But they were accidents!

Max: Aw, we believe you.

Me: No we don't.

Max: Yes. We do.

Me: Yes ma'am.

Are you training to be ninjas that will take over the world in 'ANGEL'?

Tooth: Well, we are trained Ninjas.

Are you going to help Angel take over the world?

Minimum: Uh uh.

Gazzy: Why are you always hanging out with Iggy? Is there something you need to tell us?

Gazzy: No!

Iggy: Well, there's something you need to tell me...

Gazzy: What?

Iggy: Where'd you hide the bomb materials?

I'm sorry Ella And Nudge. It looks like you two are the only ones without a boyfriend (Angels with Ari) we all know where that will go.

Ella and Nudge: (/ means Ella is speaking, \ means Nudge is speaking) /Hey\how/about\you/go\to/hell!

Me: *Gets out hammer*

Ella: What's that for?

Me: It's for everyone who misbehaves *Smiles*

Nudge: Uh, oh.

Me: *Puts hammer away* but you're both too awesome to attack. *Sighs*

Fang: Stop getting people Preggo you perv!

Fang: Wha-?

Max: *Slaps*

We all know the real reason why you agreed to leave Annes eventually!

Fang: Wha-?

Max: *Slaps* You son of a pig!

And Brigid was waaaaaaaaaaaay to old for you!

Fang: No-!

Max: *Starts attacking Fang*

And Iggy: Someday Max will find out what you did to Angel and you will be dead! WELL BYE!

Me:...

Max:...

Iggy:...

Nudge:...

Gazzy:...

Angel:...

Sora:...My innocence as been annihilated.

Iggy: Where's Fang?

Me: Decomposing.

The girls: EWW!

AITW~  
hey guys... *dogges rotten food* i am sooo sorry for a mean review and every thing i said in the last review was not true and i was a really mean person... sorry...

Me: Copy this to your word document. Look at the red lines.  
Nudge: Pretty...  
anyways nudge i was wondering what you thought of paris?

Nudge: Oh, it was so pretty, but I'm only aloud to say one sentence one line long otherwise I get duct taped again, but the shopping was-

Me: Too bad! *Duct tapes*

I got invited to a summer abroad program and one of the places we would go is paris.

Max: That's nice.

Sora: Hey guys! I'm back! Turns out Roxas wanted a mind cookie .

Max:...Wha-?

Me: Don't ask.

also HAPPY SANTA LUCIA DAY! well i got to go we are baking cookies today for christmas so bye!

Iggy: *Waves goodbye*

oh also i was wondering if you guys celerbrate christmas, hanaka or kwanza?

Angel: 'Course.

Me: Oh, if anybody has me on author alert, don't bother. I'm not doing a Maximum Ride story anymore.

or any other holiday and are you guys religious? well thats it for now! bye bye!

Max: Hell yeah. We're avian American.

Me: That's not a religion.

Max: Well it is now.

Me: Well, that's all questions we have. Wait...

Codebreaker

Funny cD  
100th review! Yay!

Gazzy: Now, that's all the reviews.

Me: Tata!

Sora: Wait!

Me: What!

Sora: That favourite's thing you were going to do.

Me: Oh yeah.

Fanfic of the day: Nothing you'd be interested in, but right now it's Kingdom Hearts: The Collective in the Dark.

Fanfic of the Month: Same thing.

Fanfic of the year: This goes to a story, of which I can't quite remember the name, and I didn't favourite it, but it was over 60 chapters, and had an epic ending. It was awesome, and included Neku. No, not a Maximum Ride one.

Song of the Day: It Ends Tonight, by All American Rejects. I've been listening to this for four hours straight.

Song of the Month: We're all to Blame by Sum41. This came with an awesome video first time I saw this, so it might've influenced this decision.

Song of the Year: This was a tough decision, but, after much debate, I have decided that, Vanilla Twilight by Owl City gets the award, because it perfectly describes Sora and Kairi, it's a good song, it has a singer with a good voice, and it doesn't have a picture on iTunes, so I can give it a personal one. And, it has a good background beat.

Video of the Day: Kingdom Hearts: We're all to Blame. It kinda describes the first game.

Video of the Month: The video of the month goes to...Roxas: Stupid in School. Why? Because it's funny.

Video of the Year: The video of the song of the year, because it...touched me. Right here.

Favourite thing in general: This was possibly the toughest decision ever; yes, even more than your "should I go with the blue one or the purple one?" problem. I have chosen, in general...

The Kingdom Hearts Franchise!

Just take out the bit about it being a video game, for all haters of that, and you get a great storyline, with good characters, good cutscenes, and for people who aren't haters, you can get very fun gameplay. The height being the second one. And the characters look cool. Especially Sora in the second one. The new outfit owns.

And now, I have to say goodbye, and we all share our grievances for Fang. And this fic that I pulled back from the brink of death. Goodnight to all, and to everyone who is not an insomniac/having a nightmare, a good night.


End file.
